With Me in Gangwon-do
by pojenna
Summary: Berkonfrontasi di pantai dengan pria asing yang seksi bukanlah bagian dari rencana Xi Luhan saat mengambil foto dengan damai di pagi hari. Dan apa sih yang ada dalam pikiran pria itu hingga berpikir ia mengambil foto-foto dirinya? Siapa dia? Satu hal yang pasti, dia seksi, dan sangat romantis, memberi makan jiwa Luhan yang terluka. HUNHAN STORY! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**REMAKE (With Me in Seattle)**

 **by Kristen Proby**

(HUNHAN STORY)

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : **Come Away With Me**

Cahaya pagi ini sangat sempurna. Aku arahkan Canon-ku ke depan dan terekam ombak-ombak yang lembut memukul melawan pagar beton di kakiku. Seketika aku terlena dengan keindahan yang ada di depan mataku.

 **Klik.**

aku membalikkan badan ke kiri dan melihat pasangan muda berjalan di trotoar jalan.

Pantai Naksan dekat kota Yangyang di provinsi Gangwon-do sangat sepi, di sisi lain beberapa orang mengalami saat yang sulit, atau yang menderita insomnia seperti aku. Pasangan muda itu terlihat berjalan menjauhiku, berpegangan tangan, saling tersenyum dan aku langsung mengarahkan lensaku pada mereka. **Klik.** Aku perbesar pada bagian kaki mereka yang menggunakan sepatu kets dan saling mengunci tangan dan memotret beberapa kali lagi, mata fotograferku menghargai keintiman mereka di pantai.

Aku menghirup udara segar dan memandang ke arah pantai sekali lagi ketika perahu layar merah perlahan meluncur di atas air. Sinar matahari pagi baru saja muncul berkilauan dan aku mengangkat kameraku sekali lagi untuk menangkap momen itu.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan?"

Aku berputar, mencari asal suara itu dan menatap mata biru, mencerminkan air di pagi yang terang. Mata tajam itu dikelilingi oleh wajah yang sangat-sangat kesal. Bukan hanya marah. Lebih tepatnya murka.

"Maaf?" suaraku sedikit parau.

"Mengapa kalian tidak bisa meninggalkanku sendiri saja?" orang asing tampan-tepatnya sangat tampan-di depanku bergetar marah dan aku mundur secara naluriah, mengerutkan dahi dan merasa marah juga padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?

"Aku tidak mengganggumu." Jawabku, senang bahwa suaraku lebih kuat dengan kemarahanku dan mundur lagi satu langkah.

Jelas tuan bermata biru indah dan wajah tampan dewa Yunani adalah seorang looney-toon (gila).

Sayangnya, dia mengikutiku dan aku merasa panik dan mulai menajamkan instingku.

"Aku merasa kau mengikutiku. Apakah kau berpikir aku tidak menyadarinya? Berikan kamera itu padaku." Dia menjulurkan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan mulutku terbuka. Aku menarik kameraku ke dada dan membungkusnya dengan lenganku.

"Tidak." Suaraku luar biasa tenang dan aku melihat sekeliling bermaksud untuk melarikan diri. Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku ke arah mata warna lautnya yang marah.

Dia menelan ludah dan memicingkan matanya, lalu bernapas dengan keras.

"Berikan padaku kamera sialan itu, dan aku tidak akan mengajukan tuntutan karena kau mengusikku. Aku hanya menginginkan foto-fotonya." Dia merendahkan suaranya tapi itu tidak mengurangi ancamannya.

"Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan foto-fotoku!" siapa pria ini? Aku berbalik untuk berlari dan dia menarik lenganku, memutar tubuhku untuk berhadapan dengannya lagi, kemudian mengambil kameraku. Aku mulai berteriak, tak percaya bahwa akan dirampok praktis di luar rumahku. Ketika dia melepaskanku dan meletakkan tanganya di lutut, membungkuk, menggelengkan kepalanya dan aku menyadari bahwa tanganya mulai bergetar.

Sial.

Aku mengambil langkah mundur lagi, bersiap untuk berlari. Tapi dengan kepalanya yang masih tertunduk dia memegang tanganku dan berkata,"tunggu."

Aku seharusnya lari. Memanggil polisi dan memastikan orang ini ditahan atas tuduhan penyerangan. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Nafasku mulai tenang dan kepanikanku surut karena beberapa alasan. Kupikir dia tidak akan membahayakanku.

Yeah, aku yakin para korban pembunuhan Green River tidak berpikir bahwa dia akan membahayakan mereka juga.

"Uh, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Suaraku terengah dan aku menyadari bahwa aku masih mencengkeram kamera di dadaku, dan itu hampir menyakitiku. Dan aku melemaskan tanganku dan menurunkannya ketika kepala pria itu tegak kembali.

"Jangan mengambil fotoku." Suaranya rendah dan terukur, terkontrol, tapi dia masih bergetar dan bernafas seperti orang yang baru saja berlari marathon.

"Oke, oke. Aku tak akan mengambilnya. Aku akan memasang kembali penutup lensanya." Aku melakukan apa yang aku katakan, aku tidak melepaskan pandanganku dari matanya dan dia memperhatikan tanganku dengan hati-hati.

Ya ampun.

Dia mengambil nafas dalam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan aku menyadari bahwa dia menarik. Wow. Wajah tampan, terpahat rahang yang kokoh dan mata birunya yang tajam dan jelas. Rambut hitam pekatnya terlihat berantakan. Dia tinggi, lebih tinggi dariku yang hanya 178 cm, bahu yang lebar dan kokoh.

Dia memakai jeans biru dan t-shirt hitam, dan keduanya memeluk tubuh seksi itu di semua tempat yang tepat.

Sial. Dia akan terlihat luar biasa jika telanjang.

Ironisnya, aku sangat menginginkannya di depan kameraku.

Dia menatapku lagi dan dia samar-samar terlihat tidak asing untukku. Aku merasa aku mengenalnya di suatu tempat, tapi pemikiranku langsung lenyap ketika dia bicara.

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk memberikan kamera itu, kumohon."

A[akah dia serius? Dia masih mencoba membodohiku?

Aku tertawa pendek dan akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata, melihat langit dan menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku menutup mata dan melihatnya kembali. Dia menatapku dengan intens.

Aku menemukan diriku tersenyum dan berkata, "kau tidak akan mendapatkan kamera ini."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menyipitkan matanya lagi. Otot bawah perutku mengepal terhadap tatapan seksinya dan diam-diam aku mencela diriku sendiri. Tidak akan terangsang oleh keseksianmu di pagi hari, PERAMPOK!

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kamera ini. Kau pikir siapa dirimu?" Suaraku meninggi dan aku memuji diri sendiri atas sikapku ini.

"Kau tahu siapa diriku."

Jawabannya membingungkanku dan aku menyipitkan mata, menatapnya kembali dan merasakan perasaan aneh sekali lagi bahwa seharusnya aku mengenalinya. Tapi aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan frustasi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengenalmu."

Dia menaikkan alisnya, meletakkan tangannya di pinggul rampingya, dan dia tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang rapi. Senyumnya tidak mencapai matanya.

"Ayolah, sayang. Jangan main-main. Berikan kamera itu, atau hapus foto-fotonya dan kita bisa melanjutkan urusan masing-masing."

Kenapa dia menginginkan fotoku?

Tiba-tiba pemikiran itu datang padaku, bahwa dia berfikir aku telah mengambil gambarnya.

"Aku tidak mengambil satupun fotomu disini, sayang." Balasku.

Matanya menyipit kembali dan senyumnya menghilang. Dia tidak percaya padaku.

Aku melangkah maju ke arahnya. Menatap dengan dalam pada mata birunya yang lebar dan bicara dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku. Tidak. Memiliki. Fotomu. Di. Kamera. Ku. Aku bukan juru foto." Aku merasakan pipiku merona dan sesaat aku melihat ke bawah.

"Foto apa yang kau ambil?" suaranya meninggi dan dia terlihat bingung.

"Laut, perahu." Aku mengisyaratkannya dengan tanganku.

"Aku melihat kau mengarahkan kameramu padaku ketika aku duduk di kursi itu."

Dia menunjuk kursi di belakangku. Itu dekat dimana aku memotret pasangan yang bergandengan tangan. Aku menarik kamera di depanku lagi dan melihatnya dengan tegang, tapi aku mengacuhkannya. Aku menghidupkan kamera, mulai membalik gambar-gambarku sampai aku menemukan apa yang dia takutkan. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan berdiri di sampingnya. Lenganku hampir menyentuh lengannya dan aku merasakan panas dari tubuh seksinya. Aku memaksa diriku mengabaikannya.

"Ini foto-foto yang kuambil." Aku menunjuk layar dan halaman-halamannya, memperlihatkan padanya semua gambar. "Apa kau ingin melihat gambar lain yang kuambil?"

"Ya." Bisiknya.

Aku melanjutkan menunjukkan gambar pantai, langit, perahu-perahu, gunung-gunung padanya. Aku tak bisa menolak mencium aromanya ketika dia dengan seksama melihat foto-foto itu, mencermati satu per satu sementara menarik bibir bawahnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Alisnya berkerut.

Oh Tuhan, baunya sangat menggoda.

Aku sudah mengambil lebih dari 200 foto pagi ini, jadi membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk melihat halaman per halaman. Ketika aku sudah selesai, dia mentap ke dalam mataku dan aku melihat perasaan malu disana. Aku tak yakin, tapi dia hampir terlihat sedih.

Jantungku terbalik ketika dia tersenyum, sangat dewasa, tidak ragu-ragu menghilangkan kesedihan dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia dapat mencairkan gleiser dengan senyuman itu. Mengakhiri peperangan. Menyelesaikan krisis hutang nasional.

"Maaf."

"Sudah seharusnya." Aku mematikan kamera dan berjalan menjauh.

"Hey, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Kau pasti sangat besar kepala jika kau pikir semua orangdengan kamera mengambil gambarmu." Aku melanjutkan perjalananku dan tentu saja dia mengejarku, menyamakan langkahku.

Mengapa dia masih disini?

Dia menjernihkan tenggorokannya. "Bolehkah kutahu namamu?"

"Tidak." Jawabku.

"Um, kenapa?" dia terdengar bingung.

Sial! Aku juga bingung.

"Aku tidak memberitahukan namaku pada perampok."

"Perampok?" Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menarikku berhenti di sampingnya dengan tangannya. Aku melihat ke bawah, ke arah tangannya, menaikkan pandanganku dan menatapnya dengan galak.

"Lepaskan aku." Dia melepaskanku dengan segera.

"Aku bukan seorang perampok."

"Kau mencoba mengambil kameraku. Kau menyebutnya apa?" Aku berjalan lagi, menyadari aku menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan rumahku. Sial.

"Dengar, aku bukan perampok. Berhentilah sebentar." Dia berhenti lagi, menggosok wajahnya kemudian melihatku.

Aku menghadap ke arahnya, meletakkan tangan di saku celana jeansku. Kameraku tergantung aman di leherku sambil melotot padanya.

"Aku tak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya." Aku berkata sebaik mungkin tidak dengan suara omong kosong.

"Jelas." Dia merespon dengan senyum di bibirnya dan aku merasakan perutku menegang. Berharap dia memberiku senyum lebarnya lagi. Ketidaktahuanku seperti membuatnya senang, tapi itu sangat menggangguku. Haruskah aku mengenalnya?

"Mengapa kau tersenyum?" aku menemukan diriku tersenyum membalas senyumannya,

Dia melihatku dari atas ke bawah, mengamati rambut gelapku dan kaus merah kasual yang membungkus tubuh rampingku. Dan mata birunya kembali menatapku. Senyumnya bertambah lebar dan membuatku kehilangan nafas.

Wow.

"Aku Sehun." Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan denganku. Aku hanya melihat, masih tidak terlalu percaya. Dia menaikkan alisnya seperti menantang dan aku menemukan diriku meletakkan tangan kecilku di tangannya yang besar, kuat dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Luhan."

"Luhan." Dia menyebut namaku pelan, sambil memperhatikan mulutku dan aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Dia menarik nafas dan kembali menatapku.

Sial. Dia sangat tampan. Aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya dan melihat ke bawah, tak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi dan masih bingung mengapa aku masih berdiri di sini bersamanya.

"Aku...aku harus pergi." Aku tergagap. Tiba-tiba merasa gugup. "Ini... sangat menyenangkan bertemu denganmu sehun." Aku mulai berjalan menuju rumahku dan dia melangkah di depanku.

"Tunggu, jangan pergi." Dia menyisirkan tangannya di rambut hitam legamnya yang berantakan.

"Aku sangat menyesal dengan semua ini. Biarkan aku memperbaiki kesalahan padamu. Bagaimana dengan sarapan bersama?"

Dia mengerutkan kening, seolah dia tidak berniat mengatakannya dan kemudian menatap penuh harap ke arahku.

Katakan tidak Lu. Pulang ke rumah. Kembali ke ranjang. Mmm.. ranjang bersama Sehun. Tubuh berkeringat, sprei kusut, kepalanya berada di antara kakiku, tubuhku yang menggeliat ketika aku klimaks...

Stop!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, membuang fantasi dan kemudian berkata, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku harus pergi."

"Istrimu menunggu di rumah?" Dia bertanya, melihat ke arah jari manisku.

"Uh, tidak."

"Pacar?"

Aku tersenyum kecil padanya. "Tidak."

Wajahnya tampak lega. "Pacar pria?"

Aku tidak bisa menghentikan waktu yang tiba-tiba.

"Tidak."

"Bagus." Dia tersenyum lebar padaku lagi, dan aku sangat putus asa ingin mengatakan "ya" pada orang asing tampan ini. Tapi akal sehatku melawan mengingatkan akal sehatku bahwa ini tidak aman. Aku tidak mengenalnya, walaupun dia sangat luar biasa errrr... seksi. Dia tetap orang asing.

Aku dan semua orang tau bahwa orang asing itu berbahaya.

Aku mengabaikan cengkerama di antara kakiku, memberikan senyuman kecil padanya. Kemudian berkata padanya dengan sopan dan tegas sebisaku, "Terima kasih. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, sehun."

Tentu saja, sopan dan tegas desisku.

Brengsek.

Aku mendengar dia menggumam, "Semoga harimu menyenangkan Luhan." Ketika aku pergi dengan cepat.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai hai hai...**

 **Gimana ceritanya? Menarik?**

 **Maafkan typo yang berjejer dimana-mana...kkkk**

 **Oo iya, ini remake novel dari Kristen Proby yaa..**

 **Tapi ada beberapa yang di ubah demi kebaikan dan kenyamanan readers sekalian.**

 **Ini hunhan versi yaa.. jadi HUNHAN shipper mana suaranyaaaa?**

 **Hmm,, setelah ini bakalan muncul seseorang. Siapa yaa?**

 **Baekhyun/Kyungsoo?**

 **Nantikan next update.**

 **Tolong tinggalkan jejak ya teman-teman :'v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai-hai… terima kasih buat yang udah review, follow & favorite..**

 **Reviewnya macem-macem ya..^^**

 **Dan katanya ff ini udah pernah di remake yaa?**

 **Hmm.. tapi pojen mau usahain buatnya lebih berbeda.. (lagi usaha)**

 **So, buat yang gak suka/udah baca gpp kalo gitu..**

 **Buat yang udah ngedukung pojen buat lanjutin ff ini, muahhkasihh yahh :'(**

 **Semoga gak mengecewakan!**

 **Cusss….**

 **Happy reading guys^^ :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Come Away With Me**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Typo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan ke rumah dengan cepat, merasakan pandangan sehun yang tak beralih memandangi pantatku sampai aku berbelok di sudut jalan menuju rumahku.

Jantungku berdebar dan aku hanya ingin mersa aman di dalam. Aman dari perampok dengan senyumannya yang seksi. Matanya yang indah dengan rahang yang tajam ditambah bibir merah yang begitu menggodaku untuk menyicipinya. Tubuhku sudah lama tidak bereaksi seperti ini kepada pria, dan sementara itu aku mengakui bahwa ini terasa menyenangkan, sehun yang terlalu..errr..seksi!

Aku menutup dan mengunci pintu depan rumahku, kemudian menuju dapur. Terlihat kyungsoo sedang membuat sarapan.

"hey Lu, mendapatkan foto bagus pagi ini?" kyungsoo yang lebih muda dariku beberapa tahun sekaligus sahabat terbaikku terlihat sedang sibuk membalik pancake dan aku mencium aroma bacon renyah di dalam oven. Perutku memberikan reaksi dengan cepat ketika aku meletakkan kameraku di bar dan menarik kursi.

"Ya, tadi adalah pagi yang bagus," balasku. Aku ragu untuk menceritakan tentang sehun. Kyungsoo cenderung berada di sisi romantic dan dia akan sangat senang menyuruh kami menikah di ujung percakapan. Tapi dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang ku percaya dalam segala hal. Jadi, kenapa tidak?

"Aku mendapatkan beberapa potret bagus. Hamper dirampok… dan pagi yang cukup biasa."

Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri ketika kyungsoo berbalik, menjatuhkan pancake di lantai dan memekik.

"Apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja Lu?"

"Aku baik." Aku mendengus. "Seorang pria marah, mengira bahwa aku mungkin mengambil gambarnya." Aku menggambarkan pertemuanku dengan sehun padanya, dan dia tersenyum manis ketika aku selesai bercerita.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, Lu."

Aku mendengus. "Terserah, dia hanya pria yang tidak jelas."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya dan kembali focus ke pancake. "Dia mungkin pria yang tidak jelas, tapi jika dia seseksi yang kau katakana, kau seharusnya pergi sarapan bersamanya."

Aku cemberut ke arahnya. "Pergi sarapan dengan perampok yang seksi?" tanyaku dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Oh, Lu. Jangan terlalu mendramatisir." Kyungsoo membalik daging bacon di dalam oven. Kemudian menuang adonan pancake ke atas pemanggang. "itu terdengar bahwa dia sangat menyenangkan."

"Ya, kalau saja dia tidak berusaha mencuri kamera mahalku dengan cara menjijikkan, dia akan menjadi pria yang sempurna."

Kyungsoo tertawa dan aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

Senang dengan perubahan topik obrolan, aku berjalan di sekitar bar dan mengisi piring dengan makanan yang lezat. "Aku mempunyai sesi di tengah hari, dan aku akan membuat beberapa pengiriman hari ini. Aku benar-benar butuh tidur pagi ini."

"Tidak bias tidur lagi?" Tanya kyungsoo.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidur tidak pernah mudah untukku.

Aku menduduki kursiku dan menggigit daging bacon. Kyungsoo duduk disampingku. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Baik, karena sekarang hari selasa, aku rasa aku akan pergi bekerja hari ini." Kyungsoo adalah seorang banker investasi yang sangat sukses di pusat kota Gangwon-do. Aku sangat bangga menjadi sahabatnya. Kyungsoo luar biasa pintar, imut dan sukses.

"Kita harus mendapat penghasilan." Aku menghabiskan pancake lezat buatan kyungsoo, kemudian membersihkan piring kami dan meletakkannya di mesin pencuci piring.

"Aku bias melakukan itu." Kyungsoo menuju dapur tapi aku menyuruhnya pergi.

"Tidak, kau telah memasak. Aku akan mengerjakan ini. Pergilah bekerja."

"Gomawo Lu. Semoga sesimu menyenangkan." Kyungsoo menggoyangkan alisnya padaku dan pergi menuju garasi.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan di kantor, saying!" balasku padanya dan kami berdua pun tertawa.

Aku menaiki tangga ke kamarku dengan tubuh yang tidak ditutupi sehelai benang pun, menampilkan tubuh putih mulusku. Aku benar-benar butuh tidur.

Klienku membayarku sangat baik untuk memberikan mereka kesenangan. Sesi foto yang indah dan aku butuh untuk istirahat yang baik.

Kamarku besar, dengan jendela tinggi dari lantai sampai langit-langit. Ini adalah satu-satunya ruangan di rumah ini yang semuanya berwarna pink di dalamnya. Dinding di kamarku penuh dengan stiker hello kitty. Ini terlihat sedikit girly, tapi ketahuilah aku ini benar-benar 'manly'.

Aku menjatuhkan diri di kasur king size-ku, seprai lembut memeluk tubuh telanjangku. Pandanganku terarah keluar jendela, ke pemandangan laut. Aku cinta rumah ini. Aku tidak pernah ingin pindah.

Selamanya. Pemandangan ini tidak ternilai. Laut berwarna biru safir di luar menenangkanku dan ketika mataku menjadi berat aku memikirkan mata biru yang tajam dengan senyuman mautnya dan mengantarkanku tertidur.

Aku keluar dan akan mengantarkan frame foto dari bunga dan pemandangan [antai ke restoran dan took-toko di sekitar pantai Naksan.

"Anyeong nyonya Kim!" aku tersenyum pada wanita berambut abu-abu dan sedikit gemuk di belakang meja. Aku senang mendapati pekerjaanku tergantung di belakang mesin kasir. Ada rak-rak dari pernak-pernik pantai, perhiasan dan karya seni lainnya. Tempat menyenangkan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar ini.

"Oh, hai, Lu! Aku tau kau punya pengiriman untukku." Nyonya Kim tersenyum dan dating memutari konter, mendorongku ke dalam sebuah pelukan besar.

"Ya, kuharap kau bisa menggunakannya."

"Oh ya, aku hanya hamper keluar dari yang lain yang kau bawa minggu lalu. Kau menjadi seniman muda yang cukup popular."

Nyonya Kim mulai melihat pekerjaanku, dan aku merasakan bangga dalam dadku ketika dia berkata bahwa dia akan mengambil semua yang kubawa padanya hari ini.

Kami berbincang di konter sementara dia menuliskan cek untuk penjualan minggu lalu dan aku berbalik untuk pergi, tapi terhuyung pada dada yang sangat tegas.

"Oh, permisi.." aku melangkah ke belakang dan mendongak. Oh sial!

"Hai, Luhan." Sehun melihat ke arahku, senyum menggelitik bibirnya. Dia terlihat sedikit terkejut dan senang.

"Hai, Sehun." Suaraku terdengar mendesah lagi dan aku mengerut secara mental.

Nyonya Kim kembali ke tokonya untuk memeriksa pelanggan, meninggalkan Sehun dan aku sendiri.

Apa yang harus aku katakana?

"Jadi, kau seorang seniman?" Sehun melirik pada bingkai fotoku yang masih menumpuk di meja.

"Ya." Aku mengikuti lirikannya. "Aku menjual pekerjaanku di took local."

Dia menyeringai dan aku merasa instingku ditarik lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini tidak terlihat seperti jenis tokomu."

"Aku mencari hadiah untuk saudara perempuanku untuk ulang tahunnya." Dia mulai berjalan melewati bingkaiku. "Ini akan sempurna. Mana yang akan kau sarankan?" dia melirik [adaku dan aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain bergabung dengannya di meja dan bersandar dekat dengannya ketika kami melihat dua puluh lebih foto bersama.

"Apakah dia lebih suka bunga atau pemandangan?" tanyaku.

"Err," dia menelan ludah. Apakah aku mempunyai sesuatu efek untuknya? Aku bersandar sedikit lebih dekat dengannya, seolah-olah memeriksa foto di meja dan mendengar dia bernafas. "Mungkin bunga."

"Aku menyarankan yang ini." Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri, menikmati kedekatan kami dan aku tidak merasa terancam olehnya, lalu aku memilih empat foto bunga, semua berbeda jenis dan warna, dan menyusunnya.

"Sempurna." Senyumnya menyala di wajahnya dan aku tidak bisa bereaksi selain tersenyum kembali.

"Kau sangat berbakat." Pujiannya membuat pipiku merona.

"Terima kasih."

Sehun membayar nyonya Kim, dan kemudian mengikutiku ketika aku meninggalkan toko menuju mobilku.

"Kemana tujuanmu?" dia bertanya ketika menghampiriku.

"Itu tadi kiriman terakhirku, jadi aku akan menuju rumah."

"Atau," dia berkata dengan santai, "Aku harus membawamu keluar untuk kopi."

Aku merasakan perutku menegang saat mendengarnya. Dia masih tertarik! Bukankah begitu? Dia bisa saja menjadi kapak pembunuh. Atau lebih buruk.

"Happy hour?" lanjutnya.

Aku tersenyum dan berpaling darinya, masih berjalan kea rah mobilku.

"Makan malam? Bisakah aku membelikanmu sebuah es krim cone?" tangannya secara bebas melewati rambut berantakannya dan aku secara mental memeluk diriku.

Di tempat umum akan aman, jadi sebelum pemikiran aneh masuk ke dalam, aku mendengar diriku berkata, "Ayo pergi minum. Ada sebuah bar satu blok lagi yang punya Happy hour yang baik."

Dia menyeringai, "Tunjukkan jalannya!"

Sial! Aku harus melakukan apapun untuk seringaian itu.

"Tidakkah kau ingin meletakkan foto adikmu ke dalam mobilmu?

"Aku berjalan." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Sini, letakkan itu di mobilku." Aku membuka bagasi Lexus SUV ku dan menarik pintu untuknya.

"Mobil yang bagus." Katanya. Alisnya ikut naik saat menatapku.

"Terima kasih." Aku memutar tuas pintu agar menutup dan mengunci mobil kembali ketika kami melanjutkan turun ke trotoar.

Sehun menarik kaca mata dari leher kaos putihnya dan menggunakannya. Melihat sekeliling memastikan tidak ada seorangpun melihatnya dan aku merasa kesal. Apakah dia malu untuk terlihat bersamaku? Jika iya, mengapa dia mengajakku keluar?

Aku masih memikirkan semua ini ketika tatapanku mulai sadar bahwa dia membukakan pintu untukku dan kami berjalan ke dalam bar yang keren.

"Hai! Selamat dating di Celtic Swell."

Seorang pelayan muda tersenyum kepada kami berdua, memberikan perhatian special kepada Sehun, secara reflek hatiku memanas dan memutar mataku. "Hari yang indah di luar sana," dia melanjutkan, "Apakah kalian suka duduk di dalam atau di luar?"

Aku mendongak kea rah Sehun dan tanpa jeda atau menyaiku apa yang lebih ku suka dia berkata "Di dalam."

"Tentu. Ikuti aku, tampan."

Dia mengedipkan matanya pada Sehun, sepenuhnya mengabaikanku, dan memimpin kami ke meja dekat dengan bagian belakang bar.

Kami duduk dan pria genit itu menunjukkan menu Happy hour yang ditampilkan dengan bangga di meja, tersenyum lebar pada Sehun lagi, dan kemudian meninggalkan kami.

"A-apakah kau malu keluar bersamaku?" aku memutuskan untuk menyakan hal ini.

Sehun terkesiap, melepas kacamatanya memperlihatkan mata biru indahnya dan menatapku dengan tajam.

"Tidak! Tidak Lu, tidak. Kenyataanya, aku senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Dia menjawabnya dengan tulus. "Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Baiklah…" aku menyesap air yang di letakkan pelayan sebelumnya. "Kau hanya terlihat…"

"Apa?" matanya terlihat mengintimidasiku.

"T-tiba-tiba diam." Itu adlah kata terbaik yang bisa ku ungkapkan. Sial! Kenapa dia membuatku sangat gugup?

"Aku senang berada disini, denganmu. Aku hanya…" dia mengusap kasar kepalanya, melarikan tangannya melewati rambut yang indah itu. "Aku pria yang tertutup, Luhan." Dia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan cepat dan menutup mata sepertia dirinya sedang berjuang melawan beberapa perdebatan internal yang sulit sebelum membalikkan tatapan biru cerahnya kembali padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku memegang tangan di depanku seolah-olah menyerah. "Aku hanya memeriksa. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Aku tersenyum meyakinkan dan mengambil menu Happy hour sebelum dia bisa berkata lagi. Perubahan suasana hatinya dan alas an di belakang itu bukan urusanku. Kami hanya pergi untuk minum.

Jaga ini tetap santai.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di tunggu reviewnya readers…**

 **Jika belum menarik, maafkan pojen (masih usaha, usaha, dan usaha)**

 **Thanks^^**

 **See you in next chap :***


	3. Chapter 3

" _Aku senang berada disini, denganmu. Aku hanya…" dia mengusap kasar kepalanya, melarikan tangannya melewati rambut yang indah itu. "Aku pria yang tertutup, Luhan." Dia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan cepat dan menutup mata sepertia dirinya sedang berjuang melawan beberapa perdebatan internal yang sulit sebelum membalikkan tatapan biru cerahnya kembali padaku._

" _Tidak apa-apa." Aku memegang tangan di depanku seolah-olah menyerah. "Aku hanya memeriksa. Tidak perlu khawatir."_

 _Aku tersenyum meyakinkan dan mengambil menu Happy hour sebelum dia bisa berkata lagi. Perubahan suasana hatinya dan alas an di belakang itu bukan urusanku. Kami hanya pergi untuk minum._

 _Jaga ini tetap santai._

 **#with me in Gangwon-do (remake)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Come Away With Me**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tersenyum kepadaku dan aku terselamatkan oleh percakapan kecil dari pelayan genit yang mengambil pesanan kami.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya ke arahku, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Margarita di atas batu, tanpa garam, dengan ekstra limau." Alisku naik ketika pipi pelayan itu memerah dan satu-satunya pengakuan untuk pernyataanku adalah dia mencoret dengan ganas di notepadnya.

Sehun itu seksi, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan pelayan itu untuk memperhatikan sehun. Namun sesuatu yang mendasar dari dalam diriku ingin mencongkel mata coklat cantiknya keluar.

Tapi..Sehun bahkan bukan milikku.

Sehun terkekeh, "Buatkan dua."

"Kau bertaruh. Ada yang lain?" dia bertanya pada sehun, dengan seenak jidatnya mengabaikan keberadaanku, dan aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri ketika sehun tidak meliriknya sama sekali sebelum menggumam, "Tidak, terimakasih."

"Aku pantas mendapatkan margarita setelah hari yang kumiliki."

"Dan hari seperti apa itu?"

Sehun bersandar ke belakang dan aku menyukai bahwa dia benar-benar tampak tertarik.

"Well," aku duduk dan melihat ke langit-langit seperti aku berpikir keras. "Mari kita lihat. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan cukup tadi malam, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan pagi hari untuk mendapatkan beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Di saat aku hampir dirampok." Aku menatap kembali kearahnya dan memberikan pandangan menyindir. Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak dan perutku terasa mengepal. Ya Tuhan, dia sangat indah.

"Dan kemudian?"

"Dan kemudian, setelah aku membuat penyelamatan diri yang sangat berani," aku tersenyum kepadanya dan ku lihat dia menyeringai kepadaku, dagunya menumpu di telapak tangannya. "Aku pulang ke rumah, sarapan bersama teman sekamarku, lalu mengambil tidur yang singkat."

"Aku akan senang melihat itu." Matanya menyipit dan aku mendapatkan diriku tengah merona hebat.

"Senang melihat aku sarapan bersama sahabatku?"

"Bukan. Sok pintar. Aku akan senang untuk melihatmu tidur."

Deg..

"A-aku ya-yakin tidak semenarik itu." Aku berterimakasih pada pelayan yang membawakan minumanku. Setidaknya aku bisa menormalkan detak jantungku.

"Dan kapan kau terbangun?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau tentang keseharianku ya?"

"Ya, kumohon." Sehun menyesap minumannya dan aku melihat jelas bibir seksi itu mengerut di atas sedotan. Oh Tuhan!

"um.." aku menjernihkan tenggorokanku dan sehun menyeringa lagi, menikmati reaksiku padanya. "Aku mempunyai sesi foto di siang hari, selesai sekitar jam 2. Kemudian aku mengantarkan beberapa di sekitar perumahan dan berlari pada perampok tampan yang aku tau sekarang sedang menikmati minumannya bersamaku."

"Aku suka, bagian terakhir yang terbaik."

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan hari ini Tuan perampok yang tampan?" tanyaku dan meletakkan sikuku di atas meja, senang telah mengalihkan perhatian kembali padanya.

"kebetulan aku juga tidak bisa tidur nyenyak tadi malam. Jadi aku bangun pagi untuk berjalan-jalan dan menikmati pantai," dia memberi jeda untuk menyesap minumannya.

"Mmm hmm..."

"Lalu aku menjadikan diriku terlihat bodoh dengan berlari ke arah pria mungil dan luar biasa seksi." Aku kembali merasakan pipiku merona dan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahku.

Mata sehun terfokus ke arah bibir merahku.

"Apakah dia memaafkanmu karena menjadi bodoh?" suaraku terdengar berat.

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku harap begitu."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku berjalan ke rumah untuk membaca."

"Membaca apa?" margarita ini terasa sangat enak.

Sehun sedikit mengernyit kemudian mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya membaca beberapa pekerjaan."

"Oh? Apa pekerjaanmu?" aku bergerak pada nona penggoda untuk menambah, menaikkan alisku pada sehun dan dia mengangguk sebagai sinyal untuk menambah juga.

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu?" dia tiba-tiba terlihat pucat.

Apa-apaan ini? Apakah dia benar-benar pembunuh berantai? Mata-mata? Apakah dia seorang pengangguran yang mencari _sugar mama?_ (wanita kaya yang membayar laki-laki untuk keluar bersamanya). Aku mengabaikan pemikiran yang terakhir, dia tidak mungkin bisa hidup di perumahan ini jika dia pengangguran.

"Yah, sekarang aku tertarik." Aku bersandar ke belakang. Dia terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Kuputuskan untuk mengeluarkannya dari kesedihan. "Tapi itu benar-benar bukan urusanku. Jadi, kau membaca dan kemudian?"

Sehun mulai tampak rileks dan aku tak tau, tapi lebih dari kecewa bahwa dia tidak mau memberitahuku apa yang dia lakukan untuk bertahan hidup.

"Aku juga tidur siang."

Aku menyeringai dan melihatnya ke atas dan ke bawah. "Untuk menjadi lalat di dinding." _(orang yang diam-diam mendengar sesuatu yang sedang terjadi)_

Oh aku hampir lupa bagaimana menyenangkan ini untuk menggoda. Dia tertawa dan itu menggelitikku, membuatku ikut tertawa juga.

"Lalu aku berbelanja untuk hadiah ulang tahun saudaraku dan menemukan benda yang sempurna."

"oh. Dan apa itu?" aku memiringkan kepalaku ke samping menikmati permainan menggoda ini sambil menyesap minumanku.

"Ya, ada seniman lokal yang mengambil foto-foto yang indah dan aku cukup beruntung melihat beberapa pekerjaannya."

Dia hampir terlihat bangga dan itu memberikanku kehangatan, rasa bahagia yang begitu kuat.

"Itu luar biasa." Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Seolah-olah kosa kataku habis dibuatnya.

"Jadi, kau memiliki sesi foto hari ini?"

Whoaa... pergantian topik!

"Ya." Aku pikir aku membutuhkan margarita lagi jika percakapan ini adalah tentang mengambil giliran aku pikir. Aku memberikan sinyal pada nona penggoda dan tanpa bertanya memesankan satu untuknya juga.

Dia menaikkan alisnya. "Aku tidak berpikir kau melakukan potret fotografi."

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?" aku bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Karena kau berkata begitu tadi pagi selama pertemuan kita yang tidak biasa."

"Oh, itu benar. Aku tidak melakukan potret fotografi yang biasa." Aku menjernihkan tenggorokanku dan melihat sekitar bar, dimanapu tidak padanya, berdoa dia tidak menanyakan pertanyaan selanjutnya dan meringis ketika dia bertanya lagi.

"Jens potret fotografi seperti apa yang kau lakukan?" dia tampak sedikit bingung.

Sial!

"Ya, bervariasi. Tergantung klienku." Aku merasa gugup dibuatnya. Aku tidak memberitahu banyak orang tentang bisnis fotografiku yang ini. Aku menemukan kebanyakan orang terlalu menghakimi dan sejujurnya itu bukan urusan mereka melainkan urusanku dan klienku.

"Lihat aku." Suaranya terndengar rendan namun serius dan dia tidak bermain-main lagi.

Brengsek! Aku tak sengaja menatap matanya dan menelan ludah.

"Kau dapat mengatakannya kepadaku, Lu."

Oh Tuhan, dia sangat... seksi. Dan baik juga. Apakah itu mungkin?

"Mungkin suatu hari aku akan memberitahumu. Ketika kau memberitahuku apa pekerjaanmu." Aku tersenyum sinis dan menendangnya di bawah meja dan moodnya otomatis terangkat.

"Jadi akan ada 'suatu hari'?"

Oh, aku harap begitu! "Jika kau memainkan kartumu."

"Anak kecil yang lancang, bukan begitu?"

"Kau tidak tahu, sehun."

"Aku sudah belajar, Luhan." Dan wajahnya kembali serius.

"Kau perayu ulung."

Sehun menyeringai lebar, seringaiannya yang indah. Aku tersenyum sinis lagi dan menghabiskan minuman ketigaku.

Kepalaku mulai pusing dan aku tau sebaiknya aku berhenti minum alkohol.

"Minuman lagi," sehun memanggil nona penggoda, tapi aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku lebih baik minum air saja."

"Tentu. Lebih banyak air untuk teman pria mungilku dan aku, please." Pelayan terlalu ramah itu berlalu pergi, sengaja menggoyangkan pinggulnya berharap mendapat perhatian dari sehun, tapi dia hanya menatapku dan mengabaikannya.

Kami lama terdiam. Entah dia sedang berpikir tentang topik apa yang akan menjadi pembicaraan selanjutnya, atau dia memang benar-benar tidak berminat lagi berbicara denganku. Tapi semua yang ku pikirkan salah, dia tidak benar-benar kehilangan topik pembicaraannya denganku.

"Jenis film apa yang kau suka, lu?"

 _Huh? Apa dia akan mengajakku menonton film?_

"Aku tidak terlalu banyak menonton film."

Dia memiringkan kepala indahnya itu ke samping dan menatapku dengan intens seolah-olah aku baru saja mengatakan padanya bahwa ada babi terbang (sesuatu yang tidak mungkin). "Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu."

"Siapa aktor favoritmu?" dia tersenyum dan aku merasa ini semacam tes, tapi aku tidak diberi buku catatan.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa yang sedang populer saat ini." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, memikirkan tentang hal itu.

"Ketika aku remaja, aku suka Cha Seung Won." Aku mengangkat bahu.

Sehun terlihat seperti dia baru saja di tendang di perut dan aku tiba-tiba merasa malu. Lalu wajah yang indah itu tersenyum dan matanya melembut. "kenapa? Tidakkah dia terlalu tua untukmu?"

Aku terkekeh mendengar ucapannya. "Ya. Aku melihatnya ketika berumur lima belas tahun dan jatuh cinta pada karakternya. Dia seperti mimpi. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan filmnya. Terlalu banyak omong kosong di dalamnya."

Sehun tertawa. "Omong kosong?"

"Ya! Jika aku melihat sebuah trailer untuk film vampir bodoh, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri."

Dia mengerutkan dahinya lagi, melihat ke sekitar bar dan kembali padaku, matanya menyipit dan terlihat khawatir.

"Apa? Apa yang telah ku katakan?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau hanya sangat tidak terduga, lu. Berapa umurmu? Dua puluh tahun?

Kenapa dia ingin tau umurku? "Dua puluh lima. Kau?"

"Dua puluh delapan."

"Jadi, kau tua." Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau punya tawa yang luar biasa, lu." Matanya berbinar senang dan aku memeluk diriku sendiri lagi, melupakan rasa gugup dan aku menyadari aku sangat nyaman bersamanya. Dia hanya sangat mudah diajak bicara.

Seolah-seolah terhipnotis dengan ketampanannya, aku melirik jamku dan terkejut. Kami telah duduk disini selam tiga jam.

"Aku harus pergi." Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"kita sudah sangat lama disini."

"Waktu berlalu sangat cepat ketika kau bersama seseorang yang cantik." Dia bersandar dan menggenggam tanganku dan aku terperangkap dalam mantranya sekarang. Mataku tertuju pada bibirnya yang dengan sengaja terus dijilatinya, membuatku ingin menjilatinya juga. Dia menarik kembali tangannya dan aku merasa frustasi dan kehilangan kehangatan dari sentuhannya.

"Begitu juga denganmu." Aku tersenyum lancag dan mengambil bonnya.

"Oh tidak. Itu milikku." Sehun mengambil bon itu dari jari-jariku dan mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Aku senang membayar minumanku sendiri."

Dia melotot kepadaku, dan aku tertegun saat mengetahui bahwa dia tampak benar-benar marah.

"Tidak."

"Oke. Terimakasih."

Senyumnya kembali mengembang saat berkata, "sama-sama."

Sehun membayar tagihannya dan kami kembali menuju trotoar. Dia kembali terburu-buru memakai kacamatanya, dan tampak risih pada siapa saja yang berada di sekitar kami. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat dia menggenggam tanganku dan kami mulai berjalan menuju parkiran mobil.

Matahari mulai terbenam dan aku melihat ke atas langit yang cantik, air biru, perahu dan gunung. Aku menengadah ke arah sehun melihat rahang tajamnya, dia melihat ke bawah dan kami berjalan dengan cepat.

"Hey. Pelan-pelan." Aku sedikit menarik tangannya dan sengaja melambatkan langkahku.

"Apa kau terburu-buru menyingkirkanku?"

"Tidak. Tidak seperti itu." Dia melihat ke sekeliling kami, lalu menyeringai ke arahku, kemudian memperlambat langkahnya.

"Ini akan menjadi sunset yang luar biasa. Mau berjalan di sepanjang air? Aku janji, tidak ada kamera." Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menunjukkan padanya bahwa itu kosong.

Sehun menyeringai dan kemudian melihat ke sekeliling sekali lagi, dan aku mengikuti pandangannya. Ada banyak orang yang menikmati hari yang indah di pantai Naksan. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan terlihat sedih untuk beberapa waktu.

Kami berhenti di mobilku dan aku pikir dia melihatku tapi itu sulit untuk mengatakannya melalui kacamata gelapnya.

"Aku tidak menyukai keramaian, Lu. Itu seperti phobia." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, mengusap rambutnya dan melepaskan tanganku.

"Tidak masalah." Aku merasa menyesal padanya dan ingin menghiburnya.

Aku tidak pernah ingin menghibur satupun pria sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah mempunyai perasaan halus terhadap pria. Mereka hanya selalu menjadi pengalihan yang menyenangkan atau mimpi terburukku. Membingungkan, aku menemukan diriku menggapai dan menangkup wajahnya di telapak tanganku untuk menenangkannya.

"hey," suaraku melembut. "Jangan cemaskan itu, sehun."

Dia bersandar disentuhanku dan membuang nafas, menempatkan tangannya diatasku, lalu mengaitkannya dan mencium buku-buku jariku.

Oh Tuhan!

"Ayo," aku sengaja menginterupsi momen menyenangkan ini. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumahmu sehun."

"aku tidak ingin membuatmu berjalan ke rumah membawa foto-foto itu melewati keramaian. Masuklah."

Dia berkedip seksi, tersenyum dan melompat masuk ke mobilku.

Oh Luhan, apa yang telah kau perbuat?"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai hai hai...

Maaf kalau pojen update nya lama..

Tugas kuliah numpuk T_T

Btw,

TERIMA KASIH

 **Eka915,mr albino,menglupi,deerlu947,deerhun794,hyo ohxiaolu,chikasikihunhan947,jeohumhunhancbs,auliaMRQ.**

Jangan bosan untuk meriview ya, walaupun ini Cuma remake

So, see you in next chap


	4. Chapter 4

_Aku tidak pernah ingin menghibur satupun pria sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah mempunyai perasaan halus terhadap pria. Mereka hanya selalu menjadi pengalihan yang menyenangkan atau mimpi terburukku. Membingungkan, aku menemukan diriku menggapai dan menangkup wajahnya di telapak tanganku untuk menenangkannya._

 _"hey," suaraku melembut. "Jangan cemaskan itu, sehun."_

 _Dia bersandar disentuhanku dan membuang nafas, menempatkan tangannya diatasku, lalu mengaitkannya dan mencium buku-buku jariku._

 _Oh Tuhan!_

 _"Ayo," aku sengaja menginterupsi momen menyenangkan ini. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumahmu sehun."_

 _"aku tidak ingin membuatmu berjalan ke rumah membawa foto-foto itu melewati keramaian. Masuklah."_

 _Dia berkedip seksi, tersenyum dan melompat masuk ke mobilku._

 _Oh Luhan, apa yang telah kau perbuat?"_

 **#with me in Gangwon-do (remake)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Come Away With Me**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah Sehun sangat dekat dengan pantai dan itu menyadarkanku bahwa tempat ini kurang dari seperempat mil dari tempatku. Dia menuntun dan menarikku ke trotoar yang berpagar. Aku hanya bisa melihat jalur tunggal di depanku, tidak ada pemandangan rumah.

"kodenya 041294" katanya memberitahuku.

"eh? Kau mempercaiku untuk kode pintu gerbangmu?" aku mencoba untuk mempertahankan kelakar di antara kami untuk menutupi kegugupanku datang ke rumah ini. Apa dia akan mengajakku ke dalam?

"kau akan kagum dengan apa yang aku percayakan padamu, Lu." Aku meliriknya dan menangkap kerutan di dahinya. "pada kenyataannya, demikianlah aku."

Aku mengabaikan komentarnya dan menarik pintu gerbang lalu berbelok ke arah kiri dan terkesiap pada rumah modern yang indah.

Tidak besar dan ini terlihat sederhana. Tapi pemandangan disekitar sangat menakjubkan dan rumah putih itu aku tebak masih baru, karena garis-garis yang masih bersih, jendela-jendela yang besar dan semak-semak yang dipangkas memagari jalan mobil.

"Waa.. Sehun, ini sangat indah."

"Gomawo." Suara bangga kembali terdengar dari mulutnya dan sangat jelas ia mencintai rumahnya. Aku mulai tersenyum kepadanya, sepenuhnya mengerti akan perasaan itu.

Aku memakirkan mobilku dan tidak berniat untuk melepaskan sabuk pengamanku. Sehun melompat keluar dan mengejutkanku dengan berjalan ke depan mobilku dan membuka pintu mobilku.

"Masuklah." Dia mengulurkan tangan kekarnya padaku, tapi aku tidak menyambutnya.

"Aku harus pergi.."

"Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau masuk ke dalam." Dia memberikanku seringaian yang menawan membuat diriku mulai melembut. "Aku akan menunjukkan padamu pemandangannya. Mungkin mengajakmu makan malam. Hanya itu Lu, aku janji." Matanya bersinar nakal membuatku tak bisa menolaknya. Bukan, tepatnya aku tak mau menolaknya.

"Aku tidak menahanmu dari apapun?"

"Tidak, aku laki-laki BEBAS, Luhan. Ayo."

Aku tak bisa berpikir lagi. Aku keluar dari mobil dan menyambut tangan kekarnya yang diam-diam aku sukai itu. Wow.. sengatan listrik dari sentuhan tangannya masih terasa, dan mataku melebar saat bertemu dengan matanya. Senyum manisnya menghilang dan dia tetap menatap mataku dengan intens. Sehun menarik tanganku dan mengarahkannya ke bibir miiknya, lalu menutup pintu mobil dibelakangku dan menuntunku ke pintu rumahnya tanpa melepaskanku, seolah-olah ia takut aku akan melarikan diri.

Diam-diam aku memperhatikan keseluruhan tubuhnya. Aku menyukai bagaimana celana jeansnya yang menggantung di pinggulnya, membuat pantatnya terlihat bagus. Kaus putihnya tidak dimasukkan, memeluk otot bahu dan lengannya dengan sempurna. Aku ingin memeluknya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan hdungku di punggungnya, menghirup aromanya, dan menciumnya di sana diantara tulang belikatnya.

Sangat tidak sah untuk menjadi begitu indah. Sehun terlihat benar-benar menjaga dirinya. Tiba-tiba aku merasa telah keluar jalur. Dia sepuluh dan aku beruntung jika mendapatkan tujuh setelah perawatanku di salon.

Sehun membuka pintu dan berbalik ke arahku, dan pandangan matanya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak melihat kekurangan dari diriku. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja dengan apa yang ia lihat dan mulai berharap untuk dekat denganku.

"Selamat datang Luhan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Aku mengikutinya masuk ke dalam dan tidak bisa menghentikan senyumku yang datang ketika melihat rumahnya yang sangat megah. Ruangannya besar dengan langit-langit tinggi dan dinding ynag berwarna pucat.

Dinding belakang semuanya kaca dan pemandangannya adalah puget sound. Barang-barangya besar dengan warna biru dan putih dan sedikit sentuhan hijau. Aku bisa meringkuk di kursinya dan menatp keluar sepanjang hari.

Aku berjalan-jalan melalui ruangan, sepatuku menggema di lantai kayu yang gelap, dan memandang ke luar jendela sebentar. Matahari hampir tenggelam, di atas gunung memantul air biru berombak, dan perahu putih yang indah meluncur dengan anggun. Aku berbalik untuk melihat Sehun yang masih berada di sisi lain ruangan memperhatikanku, lengannya menyilang di depan. Aku berharap bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Apa?" aku bertanya dan meniru sikapnya, menyilangkan lenganku di depan.

"Kau sangat cantik, Luhan"

Deg.

Aku menjatuhkan lenganku dan membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tapi tak ada satupun yang keluar, jadi aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan melihat ke arah kananku terdapat dapur yang sangat indahnya.

"Kau mempunyai dapur yang hebat."

"Ya." Sehun perlahan berjalan menuju ke arahku. Tidak ada rasa humor di matanya  
sekarang, tatapan matanya seperti orang yang sedang kelaparan. Kelaparan akan diriku.

Aku tidak dapat bergerak walaupun aku ingin.

"Apakah kau suka memasak?" suaraku menjadi lebih tinggi dari normal dan kegugupan itu kembali, tapi kegugupan ini tidak menakutkan. Aku sudah pasti tidak takut padanya. Aku hanya sedikit "terintimidasi" oleh tatapannya.

"Ya." Dia berkata lagi, dan ketika dia mendekatiku dia mengarahkan jari panjangnya menyusuri pipiku. Aku kesulitan menelan dan menahan tatapan matanya.

"Kau tidak ingin membicarakan tentang dapurmu?" bisikku.

"Tidak." Dia balik berbisik.

"Oh." Aku melihat ke bawah mulutnya, dan kembali melihat mata indahnya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tidak ingin bicara, Luhan." Sejak kapan bisikannya menjadi sangat seksi? Pangkal pahaku mengencang, dan aku tiba-tiba basah dan panas dan terengah-engah. Sehun menggenggam wajahku di antara kedua tangannya, masih menatap mataku intens, seolah-olah dia sedang berusaha untuk menyampaikan pesan yang mendalam, atau mungkin dia meminta ijinku? Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku ke belakang, dan dia dengan perlahan menurunkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Dia meninggalkan mereka di sana untuk beberapa menit, hanya ciuman yang menempel, memimpin bibir lembutnya padaku.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menggenggam lengan bawahnya dan dia menggeram ketika dia memperdalam ciumannya, merayu bibirku agar terbuka dan menggelitik lidahku dengan lidahnya.

Ya Tuhan, baunya sangat enak, dan lidah berpengalamannya adalah candu yang tak dapatku tolak. Dia menyambut sisi mulutku, menggigit bibir bawahku kemudian menyerang mulutku lagi. Dia  
menarik rambutku, dan menenggelamkan tanggannya di dalam rambutku.

"Kau. Sangat. Cantik." Dia menggumam di dalam mulutku, tiap kata di antara ciuman-ciuman manisnya dan aku sepenuhnya mabuk. Aku melarikan tanganku di atas bahunya dan memilin rambutnya dengan jariku dan memegangnya erat.

Oh, laki-laki ini pandai mencium!

Sehun memperlambat ciumannya, menangkup wajahku dengan lembut, dan meninggalkan ciuman-ciuman manis di rahang, pipi, hidung, lalu menanamkan bibirnya di dahiku dan mengambil nafas yang sangat dalam. Aku menjalankan tanganku ke bawah bahunya – sialan, dia kencang! – melewati lengan seksinya dan memegang lengan bawahnya, dan aku lebih dari sekedar pusing.

Aku tak ingin dia berhenti.

Ketika pandangan buramku menjadi jelas, Sehun bersandar ke belakang, masih menangkup wajahku dan tersenyum lembut kepadaku. "Aku ingin melakukannya sepanjang hari."

 _Tring..tring..tring_

 _Tring..tring..tring_

Darimana musik itu datang? Aku kemudian menyadari ponselku berdering dari dalam saku jeansku, dan aku memutuskan kontak intim kami untuk mencari dan menemukan ponsel itu. Senyuman Sehun berubah menjadi seringaian ketika aku menjawab telepon.

"Hi, Kyung." Aku melisankan teman sekamar pada Sehun ketika dia menaikkan alisnya.

"Luhaaaannnn! Kau tidak menjawab pesanku. Kau baik-baik saja?" dia terdengar kesal dan aku memutar mataku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf, aku tak melihat pesanmu. " Aku melangkah mundur dari Sehun mencoba untuk menjernihkan kepalaku dan dia meletakkan tangannya di pinggul.

"Apa kau punya rencana makan malam?"

"Makan malam?"

Sehun bersandar dan menggumam di telingaku yang bebas, "Aku membuatkanmu makan malam." Dia mengedipkan mata padaku mengedipkan mata! – dan kemudian berjalan menuju dapur meninggalkan ku untuk menelepon.

"Um, yeah, aku punya rencana makan malam." Aku mengernyit, mengetahui bahwa aku akan mendapatkan Gelar Ketiga Kyungsoo.

"Oh?" aku tahu dia menaikkan alis dengan ahli. Aku juga tak ingin mempunyai percakapan ini dengan Sehun yang mendengarkannya. Aku mendengar Adele mulai menyanyi dan memutar melihat Sehun telah dihentikan oleh sound system, mengutak-atik iPod nya.

"Yeah, sesuatu baru saja datang. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun berada di dapur sekarang, mengobrak-abrik lemari es, dan aku punya pemandangan yang bagus pada pantatnya yang tertutup jeans. Astaga.

"Aku tadi mengundang mu untuk pergi makan malam dengan beberapa teman kerjaku, tapi jika kau sudah punya rencana aku akan melihatmu nanti malam." Ada jeda. "Apakah ini si perampok?"

Aku terkejut. Tinggalkan Kyungsoo! "Mungkin."

"Daebak! Bersenang-senanglah, hati-hati, ambil gambar jika kau bisa. Sampai jumpa!" dia memutus teleponnya dan aku tertawa untuk sikap riang temanku.

"Jadi, itu tadi teman sekamarmu?" Sehun bertanya ketika dia menuangkan wine putih ke dalam dua gelas. Aku menyesapnya dan terkejut oleh rasa manis buahnya.

"Yeah, dia memeriksa keadaanku." Aku duduk di bar sarapan berwarna ringan dan membuka pesanku. Aku punya tiga, semuanya dari Kyungsoo.

 _Hey Lu, ingin pergi makan malam, malam ini?_

 _Lu? Hidupkan ponselmu!_

 _Luhan, aku melakukan reservasi..._

 _Makan malam?_

Aku meletakkan iPhone ku di atas meja dan menenggak wine.

Luke memperhatikanku.

"Maaf, itu tadi kasar." Aku tersenyum meminta maaf. "Dia mengkhawatirkanku ketika aku tidak merespon pesannya."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sama sekali tidak kasar, Luhan. Jadi, bagaimana pendapatmu dengan saus alfredo?"

Aku menyeringai pada nada menggodanya. "Aku punya affair cinta yang lama dengan saus alfredo."

"Benarkah?" dia terkekeh.

"Saus alfredo yang beruntung." Dia berbalik lagi dan mulai mengambil teko, penggorengan dan bahan-bahan dari lemari penyimpanan dan lemari es. Dia sangat….Ahli di dapur.

Ketika dia berbalik memulai urutan kekacauannya, dia melihatku sedang memperhatikan dirinya dan memberikanku senyum separuh.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Kau sangat ahli di dapur."

"Terima kasih." Dia membungkuk dengan anggun dan membuat ku tertawa.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu memasak?"

"Ibuku." Dia menuangkan air ke dalam teko untuk merebusnya dan mulai mengiris keju.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Duduklah di sana dan menjadi cantik."

Aku merona. "Aku ini tampan kau tau. Dan sungguh, aku ingin membantu."

"Baiklah, aku tau itu. Kau iris keju ini dan aku akan mengurus ayamnya."

Aku dengan senang hati mengambil alih mengiris keju, mengamati Sehun dan mengelilingi dapur dengan mudah.

Seketika ruangan ini beraroma ayam panggang, membuat mulutku berair. Sehun pindah ke belakangku dan meletakkan lengannya di sekelilingku, memeriksa kejunya, tanpa benar-benar menyentuhku.

Kulitku terasa terbakar. Sentuh aku! Pegang aku! Tapi dia tidak, sebelum aku mengetahuinya dia telah beranjak dan tubuhku hampir bergetar karena kebutuhan.

Aku tidak ingat pernah merasakan ketertarikan secara fisik dengan seorang laki-laki sebelumnya. Ini sedikit mengerikan, tapi ini juga menyenangkan.

"Baiklah, aku pikir kita sudah hampir siap untuk menyajikan. Bisakah kau menyaring pasta ini?" aku dengan senang hati membantunya ketika dia menyelesaikan sausnya, dan perut ku mulai keroncongan.

Sehun mengambil piring, alat makan berwarna perak dan serbet. "Mari makan di luar, sambil menikmati pemandangan."

"Ide yang bagus." Aku tersenyum ketika kami menyajikan makanan-makanan itu, memegang wine dan menuju ke beranda ruangan besar ini. Ruangan makan di luar sangat mengagumkan. Warnanya hangat dengan merah dan coklat, meja dengan enam kursi, dan ada pemanggang stainless yang besar dengan konter dapur di luar ruangan, lemari es dan wastafel.

Kami duduk dan kegugupanku dari ciuman lezat kami sebelumnya sudah hilang, sekarang aku hanya merasakan lapar.

"Lapar?" tanyanya, membaca pikiranku.

"Kelaparan!"

"Aku tahu."

Aku mengambil satu gigitan dan memejamkan mataku. "Mmmmm…ini sangat enak."

Aku menutupi mulutku dengan serbet dan tertawa. Mata Sehun menari dan dia menyeringai, lalu kemudian meminum winenya.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya."

"Jadi," aku menyendok lagi. "Ibumu mengajarimu memasak?"

"Ya, dia selalu mengatakan bahwa semua anaknya harus bisa memberi makan diri mereka sendiri setelah kami meninggalkan sarang."

Aku memperhatikannya menusuk daging ayam dengan garpu.

"Berapa jumlah saudaramu?"

"Aku punya satu saudara laki-laki dan satu saudara perempuan."

"Kakak, adik?" tanyaku. Ya Tuhan, laki-laki ini pandai memasak.

"Kakak perempuan, adik laki-laki."

"Dan, apa pekerjaan mereka?"

"Yoona kakakku, adalah seorang editor untuk Vivi Magazine." Mata Sehun terlihat bangga. "Mark menyingkirkan kuliahnya untuk menjadi penangkap ikan."

"Ku asumsikan kau tidak menyetujuinya?" ku naikkan alisku padanya ketika aku menyesap wine.

"Dia masih muda. Aku kira itu bagus ketika dia menaburkan gandum liarnya." Sehun mengangkat bahu.

"Orang tuamu?" aku suka mendengarkan dia membicarakan keluarganya. Sangat jelas dia sangat mencintai mereka.

"Mereka tinggal di Seoul. Ayah bekerja untuk sebuah perusahaan dan Ibu adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga." Dia melirik ke arah piring kosongku.

"Itu tadi sangat enak, terima kasih." Aku bersandar di kursi dan meregangkan kakiku.

"Sama-sama." Dia terlihat sangat muda dengan senyum malu-malunya. "Kau ingin lagi?"

"Oh tidak, aku sudah kenyang." Kutepuk perutku dan memandang keluar ke arah air. "Ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah."

"Ya." Aku melihatnya, dan dia memandangku. Pipiku terasa mulai memanas. Oh ayolah Luhan!

"Kau sangat pandai memuji."

"Kau mudah untuk dipuji."

Aku menyeringai.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan mengangkat tanganku ke atas, membawanya ke mulut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menyentuhku sejak ciuman panas – mengencangkan paha – itu dan aku mendesah akan sentuhan panasnya.

"Kau sangat cantik, Luhan. Kenapa kau tidak mempercayainya?"

Aku tertegun. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah memanggilku keluar dari rasa ketidak nyamananku karena aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya kepada orang lain. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Kau pikir aku bahagia?"

Dia mengernyit atas jawabanku tapi tidak menekanku. "Ya."

"Aku berharap aku punya kamera." Aku tidak sadar bahwa aku mengatakannya dengan keras dan aku merasa dia menegang di sampingku.

"Mengapa?" suaranya dingin, dan pandangan matanya sangat mengintimidasi.

"Karena pemandangan ini." Aku menunjuk air. "Ini bisa membuat gambar yang sangat indah."

Dia bersantai di sampingku. "Mungkin suatu hari nanti kau akan bisa mengambil gambarnya."

"Akan ada 'suatu hari' lagi." Aku tersenyum padanya dan dia tersenyum padaku juga.

"Suatu hari." Dia mengatakannya lagi dan aku merasa pusing di dalam.

Aku sedikit menggigil ketika angin berhembus melalui terasnya. Senja telah datang, langit berwarna ungu dan oranye, dan menjadi dingin.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku sedikit kedinginan, tapi aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam."

"Aku akan segera kembali." Bersamaan dengan itu dia berdiri dan mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor.

"Hey, aku akan membersihkannya. Kau sudah memasak."

"Tidak akan. Kau tamuku, Luhan. Selain itu, aku punya pengurus rumah tangga yang akan melakukan itu semua besok pagi. Duduklah. Tetap di sini." Dia mengunciku dengan tatapan yang serius, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dia sangat bossy. Ku pikir aku menyukainya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah mempunyai keberanian untuk bertingkah seperti bos denganku sebelumnya. Ini sangat menyenangkan.

Aku mendengar suara iPod berubah dari Adele menjadi sesuatu yang lebih lembut dan melankolis dan beberapa waktu sesudahnya dia kembali dengan sebuah selimut hijau yang mewah dan iPhone ku.

"Lampu ponselmu tadi berkedip, aku pikir kau mungkin ingin mengeceknya." Dia memberikan ponselku, tapi sebelum aku bisa melihatnya dia memegang tanganku.

"Ikut denganku."

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Hanya di sana." Dia menunjuk kursi empuk mewah dekat dengan tepian teras.

Aku meraih tangannya dan dia memimpin kemudian mendudukkanku, tenggelam ke dalam bantal. Dia duduk di sampingku dan membungkus kami berdua dengan selimut. Lengannya melingkar di sekitarku.

"Ini terlalu cepat." Aku melihat ke dalam mata tajamnya, tidak yakin berada di lengannya seperti ini, kecepatan ini seluruhnya aman, secepatnya aku ingin berada di sini.

"Kita hanya mengagumi pemandangan, Luhan." Dia mendorongku lebih dekat dengannya, menjalankan tangannya di sisi tubuhku dan aku bersandar di bahunya. Aku teringat ponsel di tanganku dan aku mengeluarkannya dari selimut untuk membacanya, aku rasa aku tidak perlu menyembunyikannya dari Sehun.

 _Hey manis, ada rencana malam ini?_

Itu temanku Kris, dan untuk sementara kami tidak melakukan hubunganseks beberapa waktu ini, kadang-kadang, jika kami sedang mabuk atau kesepian, kami menikmatinya. Aku tidak mendengar kabarnya selama beberapa minggu, dan tentunya sekarang, ketika aku meringkuk di lengan laki-laki seksi ini dia mengirimiku pesan.

 _Sial, sial, sial._ Sehun menegang di sampingku, dan aku menunduk tapi menekan balas, masih tidak menyembunyikan ini dari matanya. Aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk disembunyikan.

 _Ya, aku ada acara. Maaf._

Sehun terlihat tak nyaman di sampingku dan aku tahu dia marah.

 _Sial._

Kris membalas dengan sangat cepat.

 _Besok?_

 _Maaf Kris, aku tidak tertarik._

 _Baiklah, bye Lu_.

Aku menaruh ponsel di saku ku dan menyandarkan kepalaku kembali di lengan Sehun, tidak berani mengatakan apapun. Apa yang bisa aku katakan? Dia mendengus dan mengeratkan pelukannya padaku, tidak mengatakan apapun cukup lama.

Akhirnya aku menatapnya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Um, aku tak tahu. Hanya memastikan."

Dua kata terakhir adalah bisikan. Dia terlihat marah padaku, tapi aku tidak melakukan kesalahan. Aku mengatakan pada seseorang untuk menjauh!

Tiba-tiba dia bergerak dan mengambil iPhone nya dari saku. "Berapa nomor ponselmu?"

Aku memandang lebar padanya dan dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Aku mengguncangnya dan dia memukulkan pada ponselnya. "Apa nama margamu?"

"Xi, margaku Xi." Dia telah selesai memprogram nama dan nomorku ke dalam ponselnya dan aku menutup mataku, menghirup aromanya sementara dia melanjutkan menggesek gadgetnya. Ponselku berdengung di sakuku.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hai hai hai...**_

 _ **Pojen update lagi**_ __

 _ **Maafkan aku yang telat update :'(**_

 _ **Jangan marah yaaaa...**_

 _ **Happy reading**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Next update "My wife and My Fault"**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Maaf sebelumnya untuk para readers. Kemaren Pojen janji akan update My Wife and My Fault. Tapi sepertinya MWAMF belum bisa lanjut ke chapter berikutnya. Masih banyak yang harus di edit dan berhubung pojen lagi uts dan banyak tugas (curhattt yehettt) mohon kesabarannya_** ****

 **#with me in Gangwon-do (remake)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Come Away With Me**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengambil ponselku dari dalam saku dan mengeluarkannya.

"OMO! Lihat ini, aku mendapatkan pesan! Kira-kira siapa ya?" aku mengedipkan bulu mataku dan tersenyum manis padanya.

Sehun tertawa. "Mungkin kau harus mengeceknya."

"Oh! Ide yang bagus." Aku tertawa kecil dan menggeser panah di bawah layar, menghidupkan ponsel dan membuka pesan dari nomor yang tidak aku ketahui.

Aku ingin menjerit seperti anak sekolah, tapi yang kulakukan hanya tersenyum simpel dan membuka pesan itu.

 _ **Hey, Luhan. Simpan nomor ini. Setelah ini kau akan sering melihatnya.**_

 _ **-Oh Sehun-**_

Aku menjerit dalam hati dan segera menyimpan nomor dan namanya diponselku.

"Jadi," senyuman yang indah itu menghilang dari wajahnya dan dia menjadi serius lagi. Aku mendorong ke belakang, keluar dari jangkauannya, dan memutar tubuhku menghadap padanya, kakiku diselipkan di bawah lututku yang satu lagi, mempersiapkan diriku sendiri untuk percakapan yang serius.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi," dia menatapku hati-hati dan aku merasakan sebuah peringatan.

"Siapa Kris?"

"Hanya teman." Aku menggelengkan kepala.

Dia menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Itu bukan hanya sekedar pesan seorang teman, Luhan. Aku juga laki-laki, aku tahu perbedaannya."

Aku merunduk dan melihat ke belakang air yang gelap.

"Lihat aku." Suaranya terdengar mengintimidasi dan aku melemparkan mataku kembali padanya.

"Dia hanya teman, Sehun. Ya, memang ada hubungan fisik dengannya di masa lalu, tapi itu sudah lama."

"Berapa lama?"

"Berbulan-bulan."

"Berapa bulan?"

"Sejak musim gugur terakhir."

"Apakah ada orang lain?"

"Mengapa ini menjadi urusanmu?"

"Karena kau adalah orang pertama yang aku bawa ke rumahku dan semua yang dapat aku pikirkan adalah mendapatkan tubuh indahmu telanjang dan bercinta denganmu sampai tidak sadar. Aku harus tahu apakah ada persaingan. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak suka berbagi, Luhan." Matanya terbakar, bibir indahnya terbuka ketika dia bernafas dengan berat, dan kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat.

Aku membuka mulutku untuk berbicara, dan menutupnya kembali. Ya Tuhan, dia ingin bercinta denganku.

Well, kembali padamu, laki-laki bossy.

"Mengatakan bahwa kau tidak berbagi menyiratkan aku telah menjadi milikmu, Sehun."

"Tidakkah begitu?" bisiknya.

Ini keterlaluan. Aku mengenal seorang laki-laki kurang dari 24 jam dan dia ingin mengklaim kepemilikan! Sebagian dari diriku meneriakkan Ya! Tapi dari sisi wajar ,Tidak! Ini adalah kesalahan.

Aku berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, menyibakkan selimut dari tubuhku.

"Lihat, Sehun…." Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di sisiku, tangan kuatnya berada di dagu ku mengunci tatapan mataku padanya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, please." Sentuhannya sangat lembut, tapi tatapannya tajam, dan mendorongku ke arah yang aku tidak pernah tahu.

"Tidak ada yang lain." Aku berbisik.

"Terima kasih Tuhan." Dan bibirnya berada di bibirku, tapi bukannya gairah yang aku idamkan, bibirnya sangat lembut dan empuk, seperti dia sedang menghafalkan setiap sudut mulutku dengan bibirnya. Dia melepaskan daguku, memngusap rambutku dengan tangannya dan dia menarikku, tubuhku membentur tubuhnya. Aku mengerang rendah di tenggorokanku. Dada dan perutnya sangat kencang.

Ku arahkan lenganku di sekelilingnya, dan menariknya ke arahku, tanganku memegang punggungnya. Dengan berani, aku mengatupkan gigiku di bibir bawahnya dan mengisapnya perlahan ke dalam mulutku. Matanya terbuka perlahan, bertemu dengan mataku, dan dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku, memainkannya dengan irama yang indah. Kami terengah-engah, tanganku tidak bisa berhenti bergerak ke atas ke bawah mengusap punggungnya, merasakan kerasnya otot ketika dia bergerak denganku.

Kedua tangannya bergerak ke bawah punggungku dan dia menggenggamnya erat sambil menggigit sisi mulutku lalu turun ke leherku.

"Ya ampun," aku menyandarkan dahiku dan aku merasakan dia tersenyum di leherku.

"Kau punya pantat yang bagus, Lu." dia memelukku lebih erat dan aku merasakan ereksinya di perutku. Aku menjalankan jari-jari ku ke pantatnya.

"Begitu juga denganmu, Sehun." Suaraku terdengar berat, dan dia menarik dirinya, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca dengan keinginan dan aku tahu itu juga mencerminkan keinginanku.

 _Sial, aku menginginkan laki-laki ini._

Lengan kami masih bertautan satu sama lain, saling menyentuh tubuh bagian bawah kami. Aku meremasnya lagi dan menjalankan jari-jariku pelan di bawah kaus nya hingga di kulit nya dan aku tersenyum ketika dia melenguh. Mata tajamnya melihatku dan aku mendorong jari-jariku di antara karet boxer dan kulitnya, menjalankanya hingga di bagian depan celana jeans nya.

Dengan tiba-tiba tangannya menggenggamku, tidak mengalihkan matanya dariku. Dia membawa kedua tanganku ke atas, ke bibirnya dan mencium setiap jariku, kemudian mundur dan melepaskanku. Udara dingin seakan menamparku, dan aku mengernyit dalam kebingungan dan frustasi merasa ditolak.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

"Mengapa kau berhenti?" aku mendengar kesakitan di suaraku, dan aku menjernihkan tenggorokanku.

"Lu, aku sama sekali tidak ingin berhenti…." Aku berjalan ke arahnya, tetapi dia mundur kebelakang dan mengangkat tangannya ke depan seperti menyerah.

"Sehun…."

"Luhan, pelan-pelan."

Bukankah ini yang semua laki-laki inginkan?

"Jika kau telah mengubah pemikiranmu tentangku…." Dia kembali berada di depanku sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, tangannya meraih wajahku dan membuatku melihat ke dalam matanya, dan emosi yang asing masih ada di sana.

"Dengarkan aku Luhan. Aku tidak mengubah pemikiranku. Aku menginginkanmu. Kau pria yang cantik, pintar dan seksi, tapi aku tidak ingin melakukan ini terlalu cepat."

"Aku bingung," aku menutup mata dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Hey," aku menatapnya lagi, dan dia tersenyum padaku, menjalankan ujung jarinya di pipiku. "Pelan-pelan."

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu pelan, Sehun."

Dia mengernyit dan berbisik. "Aku juga tidak, jadi kita akan belajar bersama."

Aku sangat frustasi, tubuhku menginginkannya, tapi kata-katanya memabukkanku.

"Jadi, tidak ada seks? Sama sekali?" aku terdengar seperti anak kecil yang permennya diambil.

"Tidak malam ini," dia berkata dengan sebuah senyuman.

Dia mengambil nafas dalam, mencium dahiku dan mengambil tanganku. Aku meraih selimut dan kami kembali ke dalam.

Dia mengambil selimut dari tanganku dan melemparnya ke sofa biru di samping kananku. "Maukah kau berkeliling?"

Aku masih mengerutkan dahi dengan komentar tidak ada seks, tapi ide melihat-lihat rumahnya menaikkan mood ku dan aku mengangguk.

Dia mengaitkan jarinya dengan jariku. "Terima kasih telah bergabung dengan tur kami hari ini, Tuan Xi, kami senang anda bersama dengan kami."

Aku tertawa pada suara pemandu wisatanya dan merasa sedikit santai. Dia mempunyai cara untuk membuatku tertawa.

"Kau telah melihat dapur."

"Aku suka dapurnya."

Dia tersenyum dan menarikku turun ke lorong dan menuju ruang rias dan kamar tidur cadangan. Di ujung lorong ada pintu lain yang tertutup, tapi dia melambaikan tangan dan berkata, "Hanya gudang untuk saat ini."

Dia memimpinku kembali ke ruangan besar dan naik melalui tangga menuju loteng yang luas yang dia gunakan sebagai ruang TV, dengan furniture yang mewah. TV layar datar yang menempel di dinding sangat besar. Dan aku hanya bisa tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" dia melihat ke arah TV dan aku terkekeh.

"Anak laki-laki dan TV besarnya."

Dia tertawa kecil dan membimbingku menuju kamar tidur lain dan kamar mandi.

Di seberang loteng, dengan lebih banyak lantai untuk langit-langit jendela menampilkan pemandangan. Itu sangat besar, dengan furniture berwarna putih dengan ukuran yang besar, dan aksen hijau, dan biru. Ini sangat mendamaikan.

Kamar mandinya sangat cantik, dengan tub berbentuk telurnya yang luas terpisah dari shower yang bisa jadi menjadi ruangan ini sendiri.

Aku terkesiap senang ketika dia menunjukkan padaku lemari besarnya.

"Perempuan dan lemarinya," dia tertawa padaku, dan aku mengikutinya.

"Ini, temanku, adalah lemari yang luar biasa."

"Ya." Dia menyetujuinya dan meremas tanganku, kemudian membimbingku kembali ke kamar tidur dan turun ke ruang besar. Aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman, dan sebelum aku bisa mengubah pikiranku, aku menarik tangannya dengan lembut dan membungkus lenganku di sekeliling pinggangnya, menautkan jari jari kecil ku di punggungnya, dan kemudian memeluknya. Lengannya berada di pundakku dan dia menciumi rambutku, menghirup aromanya.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya." Aku menggumam di dadanya.

"Kapanpun."

"Terima kasih untuk turnya."

Aku merasakan senyumannya di kepalaku.

"Kapanpun."

"Terima kasih untuk nomor ponselmu.

"Dia terkekeh dan menarik tubuhnya ke belakang."Aku merekomendasikanmu untuk menghubunginya."

"Akan kulakukan." Aku menarik lepas lengannya. Sudah waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah dan memikirkan tentang laki-laki tampan seksi ini. Sudah pasti aku tidak bisa berpikir jika bersamanya.

Dia berjalan di belakangku menuju mobilku, menarik keluar foto-fotonya dan membawanya ke dalam, kemudian kembali dan membukakan pintu untukku.

"Beritahu aku bahwa kau sampai rumah dengan selamat." Bayangan lampu rumahnya bermain di wajahnya, lampu itu berefleksi di mata tajamnya.

"Baiklah, Tuan yang suka memerintah." Aku terkekeh padanya.

"Suka memerintah?" dia mengerutkan bibirnya seperti sedang berpikir, kemudian menyeringai.

"Mungkin sedikit suka memerintah."

Dia membungkuk dan menyentuhku, hanya bibirnya, menyapukannya dengan lembut. "Selamat malam, cantik."

"Selamat malam." Ya ampun! Ya Tuhan, dia terlihat sangat menggairahkan. Aku bersyukur masih mempunyai kekuatan untuk menaiki mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Dia berjalan ke ambang pintu dan melambai ke arahku ketika aku melalui trotoarnya.

 _Sial_ _!_

 _..._

Aku melempar kunci di kotak kunci dan mencari ponselku. Aku mendengar ponselku berbunyi ketika aku menyetir, dan aku tau pasti dari siapa.

"Lu, apakah itu kau?" aku mendengar kyungsoo mengetuk pintu.

"Yeah, aku pulang."

 _ **Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Ku mohon kabari aku ketika kau sampai rumah.**_

– _**Sehun**_

Aku tersenyum dan ingin melompat karena bahagia.

"Well, aku kira itu berjalan dengan baik?" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang, dan kepalanya miring dengan sebuah senyum di wajah imutnya. Dia masih mengenakan stelannya pagi tadi.

"Oh yeah, itu berjalan dengan baik."

"Jadi, bukan sepenuhnya perampok, huh?"

"Bukan," aku terkikik. "Dia sangat baik. Dan, Ya Tuhan, Kyung, dia hot." Aku khawatir dengan kata-kataku, tapi dia membaca pikiranku.

"Dia cocok denganmu, Lu." aku mengernyit ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu."

Dia memutar matanya. "Kau memikirkannya. Kau juga hot, Luhan. Nikmati saja. Dia beruntung karena kau tertarik padanya. Kita berdua tahu itu hal yang jarang terjadi."

"Ya, itu yang membuat ku khawatir juga."

Aku menceritakan padanya tentang happy hour, dan bagaimana dia seperti tidak nyaman bersama ku, tapi ketika kami berada di rumahnya dia bisa sangat rileks. Aku menceritakan padanya tentang ciuman terbaik sepanjang masa, dan matahari terbenam. Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan sabar, tidak menyela, atau terkikik geli atau melompat seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan. Dia tersenyum padaku, dan sebelum aku mengetahuinya dia menarikku dalam sebuah pelukan yang dalam.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan pria yang baik, Luhan. Jangan menyangkal hal itu. Nikmati saja, sungguh." Aku bersandar padanya dan tiba-tiba ingin menangis,ini memalukan.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan aku bisa melihatnya lagi."

Dia melepas pelukannya dan menyeringai. "Oh, aku mempunyai firasat itu tidak akan lama. Sepertinya dia sedang jatuh cinta." Inilah Kyungsoo yang aku kenal!

Aku terkekeh dan melepas sepatuku. "Aku ingin tidur. Ini hari yang sangat sibuk."

"Okay, selamat malam, manis." Dia memelukku lagi, dan pergi ke ruang keluarga melanjutkan pekerjaan yang dia lakukan sebelum aku datang.

Aku berlari ke atas menuju kamar mandiku. Aku membersihkan wajahku, menggosok gigi dan melihat diriku di kaca. Aku menyentuh bibirku. Masih sangat sensitif karena ciuman Sehun. Pipiku merona begitu juga mataku yang berbinar. Rambut gelapku yang acak-acakan terlihat sangat seksi.

Teringat komentarnya tentang pantatku, aku berbalik dan memandangnya, mempelajarinya dengan baik. Aku selalu menganggap bahwa pantatku ini biasa saja. Yeah, aku memang mempunyai pantat yang bulat. Ku kira Sehun menyukai pantat yang bulat. Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri, telanjang, mematikan lampu dan melompat ke ranjang untuk membalas pesannya.

 _ **Tidak, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku mempunyai hari yang baik, meskipun hampir dirampok. Aku sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat dan berada di ranjang. – Luhan**_

Aku tersenyum, senang dengan respon menggodaku dan merebahkan kepalaku di bantal. Beberapa detik kemudian ada notifikasi masuk.

Senang mendengar kau baik-baik saja. Apa rencanamu untuk besok?

Oh Tuhan! Aku dengan cepat menekan tombol balas.

 _ **Tidak ada sesi untuk besok, sedang berpikir untuk pergi mengambil beberapa foto di Air Terjun. Apa rencanamu?**_

Aku melirik ponselku sampai aku mendengar suara notifikasi.

 _ **Jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu? :)**_

Sangat percaya diri, bukankah begitu? Aku tertawa dan berbalik ke samping ketika memikirkan balasan apa yang harus aku ketik.

 _ **Apakah itu akan aman? Aku akan membawa kamera, dan aku tahu bagaimana emosinya dirimu.**_

Aku terkikik geli, berpikir kalau aku sedikit cerdas dan lucu ketika tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Dan itu dirinya.

 _"Hai."_

" _Aku pikir kau telah memaafkanku atas kejadian pagi tadi."_ __Dia terdengar frustasi.

 _Apa ini ?_

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk bercanda, Sehun Maafkan aku, ku kira pesan bukan cara yang bagus untuk menggoda." Aku menutup mataku.

Dia mengambil nafas dalam. "Tidak, aku yang minta maaf. Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu besok?" Sial, suaranya seksi dan terdengar penuh harapan. Siapa diriku untuk mengatakan tidak?

"Aku akan sangat senang dengan rencana itu. Bisakah jika jam 10:00 am?

"Aku bisa." Dia terdengar lega dan aku merasakan mabuk dan debaran di dadaku lagi.

"Aku akan mengirimu pesan diman alamatku."

"Baiklah." Dia menghela nafas. "Jadi kau ada di ranjang?"

Oh, sekarang ini menjadi baik! Aku tersenyum dan merebahkan badanku. "Ya. Kau?"

"Aku juga."

"Kita melewati hari yang panjang." Aku membayangkan dirinya berada di ranjangnya yang luas dan luar biasa, telanjang, berbaring di bawah selimut dan mulutku tiba-tiba mengering.

"Ya." Aku mendengar suara berisik ketika dia bergerak di ranjangnya.

"Aku harap kau tidur nyenyak malam ini."

"Aku juga." Aku mendengar senyuman di suaranya.

"Mengapa kau tidak bisa tidur nyenyak kemarin malam?"

Ada jeda panjang dan sangat sunyi. Aku ragu jika panggilannya telah berakhir.

"Sehun?"

"Aku di sini." Dia menghela nafas lagi lalu berkata, "Aku hanya tidak membutuhkan banyak tidur. Bagaimana denganmu? Mengapa kau bangun terlalu pagi hari ini?"

Aku tidak sepenuhnya puas dengan jawabannya, tapi biarkan saja. "Aku menderita insomnia beberapa tahun ini. Aku biasanya hanya tidur beberapa jam di sini dan di sana."

"Itu sangat menyebalkan." Dia bernafas.

"Ya, tapi aku dapat mengambil keuntungan dari sinar matahari pagi."

"Kau itu seorang work-a-holic, bukan begitu, Luhan?" aku pikir dia tertawa padaku!

"Tidak, aku hanya menikmati apa yang aku lakukan."

"Dan apa yang kau kenakan untuk tidur malam ini?" Astaga! Pergantian topik!

"Selamat malam, Sehun." Senyum di suaraku.

"Mimpi indah, Luhan. Sampai jumpa besok pagi."

Dia memutus panggilannya dan kurang dari sepuluh detik kemudian ada pesan yang masuk.

 _ **Tidak sabar menunggu untuk melihatmu besok pagi, dan suatu hari melihat apa yang kau kenakan untuk tidur.**_

Oh, aku menjentikkan kukuku di kepala ketika aku mengatakan dia sangat manis.

 _ **Ada kata-kata "suatu hari" lagi! Aku juga tidak sabar untuk besok. Tidur nyenyak malam ini, Tampan, kau membutuhkan itu. :) xoxo**_

Untuk pertama kalinya selama lebih dari dua tahun aku tidur dengan cepat, mendapatkan mimpi indah, dan bangun ketika matahari telah tinggi.

...

Sial!

Aku terlambat! Sehun akan sampai di sini untuk menjemputku sebentar lagi, dan aku masih berlari mengitari rumah, menyambar peralatan kameraku, tas dan sandal.

Sial!

"Hey!" aku tersenyum ketika membuka pintu, lalu mulutku menetes ketika melihatnya. Rambut hitam gelapnya masih basah sehabis mandi dan semuanya acak-acakan dengan caranya sendiri, dia memakai t-shirt abu-abu yang simpel dengan kaca mata yang menggantung di kerah bajunya, dan celana cargo berwarna khaki.

Yum.

Matanya bersinar ketika dia tersenyum padaku. "Hi, cantik. Kau terlihat mempesona dengan baju merah."

Aku merasa pipiku memanas. Aku suka atasan merah lengan pendek ini, dan memutuskan untuk memakai celana pendek jeans yang pas di bagian belakang tubuhku. Hanya untuknya.

"Sudah siap?"

"Hampir," aku mundur, mempersilahkan dia untuk masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Aku sedikit terlambat. Pagi yang sibuk, tapi aku hampir selesai."

"Tidak bisa tidur lagi?" dia mengernyit ke arahku.

"Kebalikan, sebenarnya. Tidur terlalu nyenyak, hampir terlambat untuk yoga, dan harus melakukan beberapa tugas." Aku mengambil tas kameraku yang berada di meja di samping pintu. Aku benci merasa berantakan!

Sehun mengambil tas kamera dariku, menyampirkan di bahunya, dan aku menyeringai ke arahnya, berterimakasih. "Bagaimana denganmu? Tidur nyenyak?"

"Sangat, terimakasih."

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling, tapi aku akan sangat senang jika kita segera berada di jalan. Lain kali saja?"

"Tentu, ayo."

Aku bersiul ketika melihat mobil sporty, Lexus dengan bak terbuka miliknya terparkir di jalan masuk rumahku. Dia menyimpan tas kameraku di kursi kecil di belakang lalu membukakan pintu untukku dengan seringaian lebar kucing-makan-burung kenari di wajah tampannya.

"Mobil yang bagus."

"Aku pikir ini akan menjadi hari yang bagus untuk berkendara."

"Terdengar menyenangkan untukku." Jok kulitnya rendah dan lembut membuatku sedikit terkesan. Dia mempunyai selera yang bagus.

Sebelum terlalu lama, kami meluncur di jalan bebas hambatan melewati Gangwon-do. Mobil ini melaju cepat! Matahari bersinar hangat, angin semilir, dan Sehun memutar lagu Maroon 5. Tidak perlu berbincang, kami hanya menikmati masing-masing, dan aku menemukan diriku bersantai di jok dan menikmati kerimbunan, pemandangan hijau di sepanjang perjalanan kami menuju air terjun.

Sangat jelas Sehun tau dimana Air Terjun yang aku maksud berada, dan ketika kita hampir sampai dia memelankan suara musik, lalu meletakkan tangannya di paha kiriku. Hanya sentuhan kecil membuat libidoku naik, dan aku menarik nafas untuk meredakan debaran jantungku.

"Kau sudah pernah ke sini sebelumnya."

Sehun tersenyum padaku. "Ya, orang tuaku sering mengajak kami ke sini ketika kami masih kecil untuk piknik dan lainnya."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kalau aku meninggalkan tas kameraku di dalam mobil? Aku akan mengambil kamera nya saja."

"Tidak masalah, aku akan menutup atasnya."

Sehun dengan sabar menungguku mengumpulkan apa yang kuperlukan keluar dari dalam tas, lalu menutup atap mobilnya, menguncinya dan kami pergi, menyusuri jembatan menuju hotel dan akses ke air terjun dimana turis bisa ber ooh dan aah ketika melihat keindahannya.

Aku menyelempangkan kamera di leherku dan memeriksa pengaturannya ketika berjalan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi fotografer?" tanya Sehun. Dia memperhatikanku dengan intens ketika menyesuaikan pengaturan.

"Seumur hidupku, sebenarnya. Ayahku membelikanku kamera digital ketika aku berumur sepuluh tahun, dan aku tidak pernah ingin melakukan hal yang lainnya." Ingatan itu membawa senyuman di wajahku dan aku melihatnya.

"Dia pasti sangat bangga padamu," dia menggumam.

Rasa sakit itu cepat dan keras. "Dia sudah pergi."

"Pergi?"

"Ibu dan ayahku terbunuh hampir tiga tahun yang lalu." Sial, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu!

"Sial, Lu, maafkan aku." Sehun berhenti berjalan dan menarikku ke dalam lengannya, memegangku erat, kameraku menggantung di antara kami, dan aku malu karena merasakan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku tidak ingin hari ini menjadi hari yang sedih.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku meletakkan tanganku di dada datarnya yang keras dan mendongak melihat wajahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan bersedih hari ini."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, matanya penuh dengan kasih sayang dan meringankanku, mengasihani. Aku tidak ingin dia merasa besalah padaku.

"Hey, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh." Aku menangkup pipinya di tanganku dan dia mencium telapak tanganku.

"Oke." Dia melepaskanku dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan ke air terjun. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama karena air terjun itu tidak terlalu jauh dari jalan besar. Aku memandang ke arahnya, dan dia masih terlihat murung, kerutan kecil terlihat di wajahnya.

"Sehun, bergembiralah. Kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Aku senang kau berada di sini."

Dia melihat ke dalam mataku lagi dan memberikan senyum separuhnya. Aku bersantai sejenak, senang karena mood sudah membaik dan mengangkat kameraku ketika kami berbelok di tikungan untuk melihat air terjun.

"Aku sangat senang tidak ada orang lain di sini hari ini," aku mencoba untuk mengubah topik.

"Aku terkejut tidak ada orang di sini." Balasnya.

"Well, musim panas sudah hampir berakhir, dan ini di pertengahan minggu, jadi kupikir kita mempunyai tempat yang sepenuhnya untuk kita." Aku mulai mengambil foto. Sehun mundur ke belakang dan melihat aku bekerja. Aku bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah untuk mendapatkan angle yang berbeda, berhenti hanya untuk menyesuaikan pengaturanku dan mengambil gambar bunga, jaring laba-laba dan hal lainnya yang terlihat oleh mataku. Pohon-pohon mulai untuk berubah warna, jadi aku mengarahkan kameraku ke atas dan mengambil foto dari pohon-pohon itu juga.

"Siap untuk melanjutkan?" aku melihat ke arahnya. "Ku harap, aku tidak membuatmu bosan."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya menyilang di depan tubuhnya dan dia menyandar di sebuah pagar. Dia terlihat santai, tapi matanya melihatku dengan intens.

"Melihatmu tidak akan pernah membosankan, Lu."

Dia mengambil tanganku, mencium ruas-ruas jariku, sebelum membimbingku lebih jauh ke jalan yang kotor untuk mendapatkan jepretan di bawah air terjun. Dia mundur lagi dan membiarkanku bekerja. Aku merasakan matanya mengikutiku ketika aku bergerak, dan aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri.

Setelah sekitar dua puluh menit aku terpesona dengan jepretan yang sudah aku ambil.

"Oke, aku pikir ini sudah bisa dibungkus."

Aku berputar menemukan matanya membelalak terkejut.

"Apa?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Well," aku memeriksa kameraku. "Aku sudah mengambil hampir empat ratus foto. Aku yakin aku akan mempunyai beberapa foto bagus di antaranya."

"Aku yakin akan sangat indah."

Aku memasang penutup lensa, hati-hati untuk tidak mengarahkan padanya, dan membiarkan kamera jatuh di pinggulku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia tidak suka diambil fotonya, tapi aku bisa menghargai itu. Kuharap aku bisa berbicara dengannya untuk berpose untukku. Dia akan menjadi sebuah kejutan untuk difoto.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya ketika kami mendaki jalan setapak kembali ke mobil. Dia berada di sampingku, tangannya berada di punggung bagian bawahku.

"Mengapa kau tidak suka jika gambarmu di ambil?" matanya bertemu denganku, lalu dia dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia mengangkat bahu acuh, tapi aku dapat melihat dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Lihat aku." Aku berkata dengan lembut, dan tersenyum.

Mata tajamnya bertemu dengan mataku, seperti berkata dia akan menuju ke mana dengan ekspresi itu.

"Kau dapat mengatakan padaku."

Kami berhenti di jalan setapak, saling memandang, dan karena tanah yang tidak rata mataku hampir sejajar dengan matanya. Aku meletakkan tanganku di bahunya. Mata Sehun melebar dan dia menelan ludah, terlihat dia akan mengakui sesuatu. Perutku mengepal. _Katakan padaku!_

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tiba-tiba dan segera menutup matanya.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa."

Aku mengernyit, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan berbisik, "Hanya bagian dari phobiaku akan keramaian. Bodoh, aku tahu."

Aku ingin menyelidikinya lebih lanjut, tapi dia melepaskan tanganku di bahunya, mengaitkan jarinya denganku dan meletakkan lengan kami di sekitar punggungku, menarikku lebih dekat. Dia menggosokkan hidungnya di atas hidungku, matanya menatapku intens.

"Aku baru saja berpikir tentang menciummu sepanjang hari."

"Sedikit berpikir dan lakukan lebih." Aku terkejut dengan respon lancangku, atau aku bisa merespon semuanya dengan jantungku yang berdebar dengan kencang.

Sehun tersenyum di bibirku, dan menyapuku dalam ciuman panas dan kuat. Dia membebaskan tanganku dan menemukan pantatku seperti yang dia lakukan di malam sebelumnya, menarikku. Aku menggenggam wajahnya di tanganku, menyentuhnya, dan hanya seperti itu aku hilang di dalam dirinya. Mulutnya sangat ahli! Dia mengecap bibirku, dan lidahnya bergerak dengan lembut dan sabar di mulutku. Aku mengerang dan mendorong tanganku ke dalam rambutnya, mencengkeramnya dengan kuat.

"Permisi!"

Aku melirik ke belakang dan melihat sekumpulan pendaki hendak melewati jalan setapak. Oops! Sehun tertawa dan menarikku ke samping jalan agar mereka bisa turun ke jalurnya.

"Aku kira kita tertangkap." Sehun berbisik di telingaku dan mencium pipiku.

"Aku pikir begitu," aku terkekeh, dan kami melanjutkan pendakian menuju mobil seksinya.

...

"Kau membawa makanan?" aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan di suaraku ketika Sehun menarik pendingin kecil dan selimut keluar dari kotak di belakang mobil. Aku mengemasi kameraku dan bersandar di mobil.

Dia memberikan senyum malu-malunya. "Ya, aku menyiapkan makan siang. Aku tahu tempat kecil yang bagus di atas jalan setapak itu untuk bersantai sejenak. Kuharap itu tidak apa-apa? Katamu kau tidak mempunyai sesi hari ini."

"Terdengar bagus untukku, aku kelaparan."

"Bagus. Kemarilah." Dia mengambil tanganku dan mengarahkanku ke jalan setapak yang lain. Pohon-pohon dan pakis tumbuh rimbun di sekitar kami, tidak membiarkan terlalu banyak sinar matahari masuk. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, jalurnya semakin jelas.

Disana ada padang rumput yang indah dengan rumput hijau yang tinggi. Sebuah pohon oak yang tinggi dan rimbun tumbuh tegak di tengahnya. Pohon itu sangat besar, cabang-cabang hijaunya menyediakan naungan yang rimbun.

"Oh, ini sangat indah!" aku melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan tergesa melewati rumput ke pohon megah dan memandang ke atas cabang-cabangnya. "Pohon ini seharusnya sudah berumur dua ratus tahun."

Aku melirik Sehun, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahku. Dia berdiri di dekatku, kotak dan selimut berada di kakinya, sementara tangannya berada di kantong celananya.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya."

Aku melihatnya lagi. "Sehun, aku sangat menyukainya." Aku membantunya membentangkan selimut besar berwarna hijau yang kita gunakan untuk meringkuk semalam di bawah rimbunan pohon.

"Buat dirimu nyaman."

Aku melepas sandalku dan duduk di atas selimut lembut itu, kakiku terjulur di depan dan aku bertumpu ke belakang dengan tanganku.

Sehun juga melepas sepatunya – mmm, bertelanjang kaki – dan berlutut di atas selimut, membuka kotak. Dia mengambil salad buah, sandwich, dan hummus dan cracker. Perutku berbunyi dan kami berdua tertawa.

"Kau membuat semua ini?" dia memberikanku sepotong sandwich dan aku kemudian menggigitnya. Mmmmm….

"Ya, aku menyiapkan semua ini pagi tadi." Dia memberikan buah untukku dan menggigit cracker yang penuh dengan hummus di dalam mulutnya. "Aku menyukai pria yang suka makan."

Aku berhenti mengunyah dan melihatnya, mengerutkan dahi, mengingat paha dan pantat bulatku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Aku suka pria yang menikmati makanan." Dia mengangkat bahunya dan mengernyit atas ekspresiku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

 _Sial._

"Aku tak tahu." Aku memakan strawberry.

Matanya menyipit. "Jangan katakan kau mempunyai masalah dengan badan."

"Jangan konyol." _Sialan!_

"Luhan, kau cantik, kau tidak punya alasan untuk rendah diri."

"Tidakkah kau melihat bagaimana aku melahap sandwich itu? Aku tidak rendah diri."

 _Berhenti membicarakan hal ini._

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini enak." Aku tersenyum manis.

Dia tidak terlihat memperhatikanku mengganti topik pembicaraan, tapi dia membiarkannya dan mulai membereskan sisanya ke dalam kotak.

Aku berbohong dan mengambil nafas penuh dan dalam. Oh, ini bagus. Hari yang hangat di penghujung musim panas, makanan yang enak, dan laki-laki seksi…

Ya, ini hari yang sangat bagus. Tiba-tiba, Sehun menarik kakiku ke atas pangkuannya dan mulai memijat. Membuat hari ini menjadi lebih baik lagi.

"Omo. Kau memasak dan memberikan pijatan kaki. Aku pasti berhalusinasi." Aku mendengarnya terkekeh.

"Hey, apa ini?" dia menjalankan ibu jarinya di atas lekukan di kaki kanan bagian dalamku. Oh, itu.

"Sebuah tattoo." Dia menggelitik kakiku dan aku menggeliat dan tertawa.

"Sangat jelas. Apa katanya?"

"Itu 'Satu Langkah pada Satu Waktu'." Jawabku dan menghela nafas ketika dia melanjutkan pekerjaan ajaibnya di telapak kakiku.

"Dalam bahasa apa?"

"Italia." Jawabku.

Jarinya menelusuri kalimat itu dan aku mendorong sikuku kemudian memandangnya. Matanya berkilat ketika bertemu dengan mataku, ototnya menurun, menurun di kepalan perutku.

"Ini seksi." Dia menyeringai.

"Terimakasih." Aku membalas seringaiannya.

"Apa kau mempunyai yang lain?" dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan meraih kakiku yang lain.

"Ya."

Matanya menatap tajam lagi dan menyipit. "Dimana?"

"Berbagai tempat."

"Aku tidak melihat yang lain." Matanya menelusuri kaki, lengan dan dadaku.

"Satu yang di kakiku adalah satu-satunya yang terlihat dengan aku berpakaian lengkap, dan itu hanya terlihat jika aku bertelanjang kaki," bisiku. Oh, ini mulai menyenangkan.

Dia melepaskan kakiku.

"Yakk! Aku sedang menikmati pijatan kakinya."

Dia memegang tumitku dan melebarkan kakiku, lalu merangkak naik ke atas tubuhku bertumpu pada tangan dan lututnya sampai hidungnya hampir menyentuhku.

"Aku ingin tahu dimana letak tattoo mu yang lain, Luhan."

Aku menggigit bibirku dan menggeleng. Siapa yang bisa bicara dengan tubuhnya yang begitu dekat?

"Kau tidak ingin memberitahuku?" dia bersandar dan mencium ringan ujung bibirku.

Lagi aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Mungkin, aku harus menemukan mereka."

 **TBC**

 _ **Don't forget to follow and favorite**_

 _ **Big thanks to**_

 _ **HUNHAN SHIPPER :* :***_


	6. Chapter 6

**Come Away With Me**

 **HUNHAN STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(typo dimana-mana)

.

.

.

Dia mencium sisi lain mulutku, matanya tidak berpaling dariku. Aku mengangguk, perlahan. Sehun menyeringai ketika dia mendorongku berbaring di atas selimut dan melingkupi tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. Dia terasa begitu baik!

Tubuh panjang berototnya terlihat sangat sempurna, pas dengan lekuk lembut tubuhku. Dia menekan satu kakinya di antara kakiku dan aku dapat merasakan ereksinya yang hebat di pahaku.

Aku mendorong tanganku di bawah kaus nya untuk merasakan kulitnya, ke atas dan ke bawah tulang rusuknya. Kulitnya sangat halus dan ketat membungkus otot-ototnya yang terpahat.

Dia melanjutkan membuatku gila dengan mulutnya yang ahli, dia menjalankan tangannya dari pinggulku naik ke atas kausku mengusap dadaku. Kurasakan putingku mengeras, tegang di balik kausku, dia menjalankan ibu jarinya di atas putingku.

"Buka matamu." Aku menatap matanya yang sempurna, yang menatapku dengan bergairah dan lapar. Nafasku terengah, dan aku menjalankan ujung jariku turun ke dadanya.

"Kau sangat seksi, Lu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk menyentuhmu."

"Aku suka kau menyentuhku."

"Kau suka?" dia membelai wajahku, menyibakkan poni rambutku.

"Ya," bisikku.

"Kulitmu sangat halus," gumamnya, jarinya masih berada di pipiku. "Aku suka tubuhmu."

Mataku melebar. "Jangan mengernyit." Dia menciumku di antara kedua alis mataku dan menguraikan kerutan di dahiku.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan tubuhku." Ini adalah bisikan pengakuan yang belum pernah aku buat sebelumnya, dan sejujurnya aku belum pernah merasa serentan ini.

Tatapan tajamnya bertemu denganku lagi, dan tiap kata diucapkan dengan tajam "Kau. Sangat. Cantik."

Aku menutup mata, tapi dia menyentuh dagu ku, memaksaku untuk melihatnya lagi.

"Terima kasih."

Bibirnya menemukan bibirku, lembut, mengancam dan membelai mulutku seolah-olah kami mempunyai seluruh waktu di dunia ini. Aku menggeser pinggulku dan membenturkan tubuhku di pahanya, dan dia mengerang rendah di tenggorokannya.

Darahku terasa mendidih. Aku belum pernah merasa menginginkan seorang laki-laki seperti aku menginginkan Sehun. Aku ingin merasakannya. Aku menginginkannya dengan cepat dan keras, dan aku menginginkannya sepanjang hari. Aku menyukai bagaimana dia memperlakukanku dengan lembut.

Dia duduk, menarikku bersamanya dan menggenggam keliman kausku. "Aku ingin melihatmu." Dia terengah-engah dan kasihan, dan saat ini aku akan melakukan semua yang dia minta.

Aku mengangkat tanganku ke atas kepala, tapi sebelum dia bisa menarik lepas kausku, aku merasakan tetesan air di wajahku. Aku mendongak dan menyadari langit berubah mendung dan hujan mulai turun, air hujan mulai merembes melalui celah ranting pohon.

"Aku basah," bisikku di mulutnya.

Dia menyeringai, matanya menertawaiku. "Kuharap begitu."

Aku ikut tertawa dengannya, dan aku mengalungkan lenganku di sekeliling lehernya. "Yang itu juga, tapi kita akan segera basah kehujanan."

"Sialan." Sehun menggumam, menciumku. Dia menjalankan tangannya di bawah punggungku, dari leher sampai ke pantatku, dan kupikir aku mendengkur.

"Kita harus pergi." Aku menaikkan alisku padanya.

"Jangan berpikir aku tidak akan menemukan rahasia tatomu."

"Mengapa membuat ini menjadi lambat?" nafasku mulai teratur, tapi jantungku masih berdebar kencang. Oh, apa yang laki-laki ini lakukan padaku!

"Kupikir, aku mengubah pikiranku." Dia benar-benar serius

 _Terima kasih Tuhan!_

"Dan mengapa itu?" aku melarikan tanganku melalui rambutnya, sepenuhnya senang berada di pangkuannya, dengan lengannya memeluk erat diriku.

"Karena aku tidak bisa melepaskan tanganku dari dirimu. Aku tak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, tapi aku merasa berada di luar kontrol diriku."

Dia menggeleng lagi, dan melihat ke sekeliling menyadari langit telah gelap.

"Hujan akan semakin lebat, ayo kita kembali." Dia membiarkanku berdiri dan kami mengumpulkan barang-barang, berlari kecil di antara pohon-pohon menuju mobil. Selama perjalanan kembali ke mobil, kami basah dan tertawa seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat jok kulitmu basah!"

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan itu, masuklah."

Dia membukakan pintu untukku. "Aku tidak ingin kau sakit, baby."

Baby? Baby! Apakah tidak apa-apa jika dia memanggilku baby? Dia mengarahkanku untuk duduk, menutup pintu dan berlari ke kursi pengemudi. Dia menatapku, rambut dan kausnya basah, terengah engah, mata indahnya penuh humor. Oh ya, aku baik-baik saja dengan itu.

"Mari pulang dan mengeringkan dirimu." Dia menjalankan mobil dan keluar dari tempat parkir, menuju jalan tol.

"Jadi, ceritakan lebih tentang dirimu." Luke melaju di jalan tol dan melirik padaku.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanyaku.

"Musik favorit?"

"Maroon 5." Jawabku dengan mudah.

"Film favorit?" dia bertanya sambil menyeringai.

"Hmm…kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini." Aku tertawa.

"Ah ya, kau adalah fans Cha Seung Won." Dia mencium tanganku dan aku menghela nafas.

"Ya."

"Pacar pertama?" tanyanya, matanya menatap tegang, dan aku membeku. Bagaimana aku menjawab pertanyaan ini?

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini." Aku berbalik menyamping untuk melihatnya.

Dia melirikku sekilas, lalu kembali melihat ke jalan. "Melakukan apa?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat, dan bertanya-tanya mengapa aku merasa harus menjelaskan tentang diriku.

"Hey," dia mengaitkan jarinya dengan jariku dan mencium tanganku sebelum meletakkan di pangkuannya. "Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak biasa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan laki-laki. Aku tidak berciuman. Aku tidak berbagi makanan. Aku tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain duapuluh pertanyaan. Aku hanya….Tidak."

Ini mulai tidak benar!

Dia terkejut melihatku.

"Oke, apa yang kau lakukan dengan laki-laki?" Dia menggeliat di joknya dan aku pikir dia marah.

"Aku tidur dengan mereka." Ini. Ini dia.

"Apa?" oh, ya. Dia benar-benar marah.

"Sehun, aku tidak berkencan." Oh, bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini? Aku tidak pernah ingin berkencan dengan siapapun sebelumnya. Sebelum dengannya.

"Apakah kau mengabaikanku?" ada rasa ketidakpercayaan disuaranya dan dia melepaskan tanganku.

"Tidak!" Aku menutup mata dan menggeleng. "Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, maksudku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berpikir bahwa aku mengacau atau bahwa aku pergi dengan laki-laki di hutan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari aku mengenalnya."

"Tapi kau tidur dengan mereka." Hardiknya.

"Ya, aku memang melakukannya." Aku kembali ke posisi dudukku semula dan melihat keluar kaca mobil.

"Sebelum orang tuaku meninggal…"

Dia mengambil tanganku lagi dan aku menoleh padanya, terkejut. "Lanjutkan."

"Sebelum mereka meninggal, ketika aku masih kuliah, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan diriku sendiri. Dan karena itu, tidak seperti yang orang lain lakukan. Aku tidak berkencan sebagai pilihannya, Sehun. Tapi seks adalah sesuatu yang aku mengerti. Aku tidak pernah ingin merasakan apapun dengan laki-laki." Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan menutup mataku karena malu.

"Apakah sesuatu terjadi padamu sehingga kau merasa seperti itu?" suaranya tenang. Terlalu tenang.

"Umm…" aku belum pernah menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun. Kecuali Kyungsoo.

"Lihat, Lu, aku merasakan sesuatu juga di sini, dan kau bisa bertaruh kemanisanmu, pantat indahmu yang membuatku ingin bercinta denganmu. Aku tidak hanya sekedar tidur denganmu. Jadi aku pikir ini penting bahwa kita harus saling jujur saat ini. Tidak ada hal yang mengejutkan." Wajah tampannya sangat tulus.

"Kemarin malam kau bilang ingin bercinta denganku."

"Ya, memang. Dan akan. Tapi tidak malam ini."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Jadi apa yang terjadi, baby?"

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya dan menautkan jari-jariku di atas pangkuanku. Sehun berpindah jalur dan aku mencoba untuk mengumpulkan pikiranku. Oh, ini menyakitkan.

"Waktu aku berumur tujuh belas tahun, aku berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki yang selama beberapa bulan aku pikir cukup baik. Aku masih suci, dia selalu menggodaku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku masih tujuh belas tahun, demi Tuhan. Yah, mempersingkat cerita, dia melangkah terlalu jauh suatu malam. Kami berada di rumahku, orang tuaku sedang berada di sebuah pesta, dan kami hanya berdua, dan dia…" aku berhenti bicara dan menatap ke luar jendela, tidak melihat gedung-gedung dan pohon-pohon, dibanjiri rasa malu.

"Dia memperkosaku."

Sehun mengambil nafas dalam, wajahnya mengerut marah. "Brengsek."

"Itu bukan bagian terburuk." Aku tertawa menyedihkan dengan ingatan itu.

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu." Dia melirikku sekarang dan wajahku seperti orang mabuk.

"Percaya padaku, aku tahu." Aku menelan ludah.

"Kau sangat suka mengumpat."

"Kau belum mendengar umpatan. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Orang tuaku pulang." Ini adalah sebuah bisikan pengakuan. Lagi, Sehun bernafas dengan keras.

"Ayahku hampir membunuhnya. Polisi pun telah dipanggil. Dia dihukum. Ayahnya adalah seorang senator, jadi seiring dengan omong kosong hukum, orang tuaku menggugat orang tuanya dan menang. Ayahku waktu itu adalah seorang pengacara kelas atas. Aku mendapatkan dana perwalian yang cukup besar dari gugatan itu, yang tidak akan pernah aku sentuh. Aku tidak membutuhkannya, orang tuaku memastikan bahwa aku sudah cukup mendapatkan perhatian, dan aku tidak menginginkannya sama sekali,"

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun cukup lama. Dia hanya menyetir dan terlihat seperti melamun.

"Jadi," aku menginterupsi keheningan, "itulah mengapa aku punya banyak masalah dengan para pria di kampus. Itu membutuhkan beberapa tahun konseling dan kematian orang tuaku menyadarkanku dan menarikku keluar dari perilaku burukku.

"Tato-tato itu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, ironisnya, tato-tato ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku, dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan penyembuhan."

Dia masih tidak ingin melihatku. Sial, ini terlalu cepat!

"Hey." Aku memegang tangannya. "Aku tahu itu semua terlalu cepat untukmu, dan kita baru saja saling mengenal. Jika kau lebih memilih untuk hanya menurunkanku di rumah dan memutuskan hubungan kita, aku dapat mengerti."

"Tidak, Luhan, kau tidak akan aku lepaskan begitu mudahnya." Dia meremas jariku dan aku merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

"Kau menjadi pendiam."

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan." Dahinya berkerut dan dia menatapku.

"Aku hanya…" aku tidak melanjutkan untuk mengumpulkan pikiranku.

"Aku merasa ini sudah menjurus ke sesuatu yang lebih intim, dan kupikir kau seharusnya tahu." Dua kata terakhir adalah sebuah bisikan.

"Kau tidak berkencan dengan seseorang, tidak pernah?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Sayang, kita punya banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan." Suaranya kembali melembut dan aku merasa harapan perlahan menyebar di dadaku.

"Kita bicarakan?"

"Oh, ya. Aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi."

"Oke."

"Dimana bajingan itu?"

"Aku tak tahu. Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan membunuhnya."

Aku tidak percaya dia baru saja mengatakan hal itu! Aku tertawa pelan. "Tidak perlu. Aku yakin dia adalah laki-laki yang menyedihkan, Sehun."

"Dia harus masuk di neraka."

"Dia akan berada di sana." Aku menggenggam tangannya lebih erat.

"Percaya padaku, dia bukan sebuah masalah lagi untukku. Ayahku menyelamatkanku."

"Terima kasih, Tuhan." Dia mencium ruas-ruas jariku, dan aku merasa dia mulai santai di sampingku.

Wow, aku telah mengatakan hal yang paling buruk padanya, dan dia tetap ingin bersamaku? Bagaimana aku bisa sangat beruntung?

Sehun sampai di depan rumahku dan mematikan mobil. Dia membukakan pintu untukku, dan mengangkat tas kameraku, mengikuti masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku membuka pintu dan mengisyaratkan padanya untuk masuk.

"Kyung!" aku memanggil temanku, tapi rumah ini sepertinya kosong.

"Kupikir dia tidak ada di rumah." Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengambil tas kameraku, meletakkannya di lantai. Aku mengambil kunci mobil dan meletakkan di atas meja.

"Bisakah aku mengajakmu berkeliling?" tiba-tiba aku merasa malu.

"Pasti."

Aku menggenggam tangannya. "Terima kasih telah bergabung dengan tur kami hari ini, tuan Oh, kami senang anda bersama dengan kami."

Sehun tertawa, tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan aku merasa rasa maluku menghilang. "Oh, aku menyukai selera humormu, Lu."

Aku mengambil tas kameraku dari lantai dan dia menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku akan menunjukkan studioku dan menaruh ini sekalian." Dia mengangguk dan aku mendahuluinya berkeliling rumah.

"Kulihat kau punya pemandangan yang bagus juga," dia menunjuk ke lantai dan jendela di ruang besar dan aku tersenyum.

"Ya. Ini jelas sekali adalah ruang tamu, ruang makan dan dapur." Aku melirik ke arah sofa berwarna merah dan coklat, furnitur ruang makan bermotif kayu gelap, dan dapur yang simpel dan elegan.

"Dapur yang bagus." Dia mengedip kepadaku.

"Ya." Balasku lalu dia terkekeh. "Tapi aku tidak sering memasak. Kyungsoo yang lebih sering memasak."

"Aku akan senang memasak untukmu di sini." Tatapannya bersinar.

"Aku akan menyukainya." Kurasakan pipiku memanas.

"Oke, ayo kita keluar ke studio, lalu aku akan menunjukkan mu lantai atas."

"Keluar?"

"Ya, aku mengubah guest house menjadi studio. Itu bagian favoritku di rumah ini. Ayo." Aku mendahuluinya keluar dari pintu geser kaca, melewati halaman belakang studio. Aku menahan pintunya dan melihatnya berspekulasi.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya, penasaran tertulis di wajahnya.

"Jangan tegang dan panik, okay?"

"Kenapa aku harus panik?"

"Well, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu bahwa aku tidak mengambil foto biasa." Aku menggigit bibirku.

"Baby, setelah percakapan kita sebelumnya, dan perasaanku padamu saat ini, aku jamin aku tidak akan merasa panik atau terkejut."

Aku mengamati wajahnya, dan mengetahui maksudnya lalu aku berbalik untuk membuka pintu. Ini tidak apa-apa. Aku berjalan di depannya dan meletakkan tas kameraku di lantai. Menghidupkan lampu dan Sehun mengikuti masuk ke dalam. Dia berhenti di dalam batas pintu, dia terkejut, matanya melebar, melihat studioku.

Aku berbalik dan melihat-lihat dengannya. Di satu sudut ada ranjang ukuran king size dengan kain putih menggantung di kanopi, siap untuk sesi besok. Ada lantai lagi untuk loteng – pencahayaan yang sempurna! – di seberang ruangan. Ada rak-rak untuk lingerie, korset, selendang bulu, sepatu dan properti lainnya. Tapi dia fokus melihat pada foto kanfas yang tergantung di seberang ruangan.

Dia berjalan ke sana dan melihat pada pasangan yang berada dalam pergolakan gairah. Foto itu berwarna hitam putih, tampak samping dari pasangan yang berbaring di ranjang king size ku, mengait si pria yang berparas sangat cantik, mulut pasangannya berada di putingnya. Kepala pria cantik itu mendongak ke belakang, mulutnya terbuka, kedua kakinya membungkus pinggul pasangannya dan menjulur ke belakang paha. Itu adalah sebuah foto erotik, yang intim dan salah satu favoritku.

Sehun berputar, mengamati semua karya seni di dindingku. Beberapa pasangan gay dalam pose yang profokatif, kebanyakan pasangan dalam posisi seksual yang berbeda. Akhirnya, pandangannya kembali padaku.

"Ini yang kulakukan," bisikku.

"Luhan," dia menelan ludah dan melihat ke foto favoritku lagi. "Ini sangat luar biasa."

"Be-benarkah?"

Dia mengangguk, matanya melebar. "Yeah, ini luar biasa. Sangat seksi. Bagaimana kau bisa membuat seperti ini?"

Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum di wajahku. "Di kampus. Teman-temanku memintaku untuk mengambil foto mereka untuk pacar-pacar mereka, jadi aku mengatur studio dadakan di apartemenku dan memulai bisnis di sana."

"Dan pasangan itu?"

"Itu seperti berkembang. Banyak dari mereka adalah pelanggan yang kembali lagi, pacar atau suami menyukai foto pasangannya, dan mereka menginginkan foto yang lebih intim sebagai pasangan."

"Itu bukan pornografi." Aku hanya ingin mengklarifikasi itu, dan melihat wajahnya.

Dia mengernyit. "Baby, ini adalah karya seni. Ini sama sekali bukan pornografi."

Aku tersenyum, lega. "Di sana ada sebuah kamar tidur yang kugunakan untuk menyimpan properti dan furnitur dalam beberapa variasi foto, dan aku menggunakan dapur untuk menyimpan minuman untuk pelanggan. Beberapa pasangan suka diambil fotonya di sana. Itu menyenangkan."

Dia berjalan ke arahku, menangkup kedua pipiku di telapak tangannya dan menciumku dengan lembut. "Kau mempunyai talenta yang luar biasa." Wow.

"Terima kasih. Dan untuk pemberitahuan saja. Aku belum pernah melakukan seks di sini." Matanya menari nakal.

"Apakah itu merupakan tantangan?"

"Bukan. Itu kenyataan."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena ini bukan memoriku. Mereka adalah pelangganku."

"Jadi, kau tidak membawa laki-laki ke sini?"

"Hanya dirimu, tampan." Aku tersenyum malu-malu.

"Senang mengetahuinya."

"Sebenarnya," aku melanjutkan, melihatnya dalam mata indahnya yang bersinar. "Aku belum pernah mengundang laki-laki lain ke rumahku sebelumnya."

Matanya membelalak dan dia mengambil nafas dalam. "Ranjangmu?"

"Hanya aku."

"Itu harus diubah." Dia menyambar tanganku dan menarikku keluar studio, membanting pintu di belakang kali dan mendahuluiku masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Dimana kamar tidurmu?"

Astaga, dia adalah laki-laki dengan satu misi. Sehun menyeretku melewati rumah, terengah-engah, matanya liar.

"Kamar tidurmu?" dia mengulangi pertanyaannya, dan aku menunjuk lantai atas, tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Aku tidak mengingat namaku sendiri! Dan bahkan dia belum menyentuhku.

Ketika dia menarikku naik ke lantai atas, aku mendapatkan pemandangan indah dari pantatnya yang kencang, dan membuat perutku mengencang.

"Ke kanan," akhirnya aku menemukan suaraku dan dia menarikku masuk ke dalam kamar tidur, menutup dan mengunci pintu, dan dia menarikku ke pelukannya.

Masih ada banyak cahaya yang masuk melewati jendela dari laut biru, dan untuk beberapa saat aku berdiri dengan lengannya yang memeluk pinggangku, tanganku di bahunya yang lebar, dan mabuk oleh penglihatan dari wajah tampannya.

"Kau sangat tampan," bisikku. Dia menyeringai dan menunduk untuk mengendus leherku, perlahan memundurkanku ke ranjang. Terima kasih Tuhan, aku melakukannya pagi ini!

Aku mengharapkan dia mendorongku ke ranjang, tapi yang dia lakukan adalah mundur dariku, tidak menyentuhku sama sekali, dan mata terbakarnya melihat ke atas dan ke bawah tubuhku, akhirnya berhenti di mataku.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini?" _Apa?_

"Apa kau ragu?"

"shit! tidak, aku hanya ingin meyakinkan bahwa ini yang kau mau, baby. Jika kau mengatakan tidak, tidak apa-apa, tapi please, Ya Tuhan, jangan katakan tidak."

Oh Tuhan. Dia memberikanku kontrol, dan aku tidak tahu apakah ini karena apa yang aku katakan di mobil atau dia hanya bersikap sopan, dan jujur, aku tidak peduli.

Ini pilihanku.

Dia adalah pilihanku!

Aku menatap matanya, dan aku mengatakannya dengan suara penuh keyakinan yang mengejutkan, "Sehunnie, kumohon buat kita telanjang dan bercintalah denganku."

Dia tersenyum, sangat lebar, senyuman yang menghentikan detak jantungku dan ia melepaskan bajunya.

WOW! Tubuhnya penuh dengan otot yang ramping dengan bahu yang terpahat, dengan garis seksi yang turun ke pinggul dan kejantanannya. Lengannya berotot…dia hanya sangat…kuat.

Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menyentuhnya, tapi dia menggeleng dan tetap tersenyum. "Jika kau menyentuhku, ini akan terjadi lebih cepat dari yang kita berdua inginkan."

"Kita punya waktu sepanjang malam."

"Dan kita akan mengambil keuntungan dari itu, baby, percaya padaku. Yang pertama kali harus menjadi spesial."

Aku mulai melepaskan kausku dan dia menghentikanku. "Aku akan suka kalau aku yang melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah!" aku mendengar rengekan di suaraku, tapi aku tidak dapat menghentikan itu, dan aku hanya bisa tertawa dengannya.

"Dengan senang hati," dia menanggalkan celana pendek beserta celana dalamnya dalam satu gerakan cepat, dan tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan pemandangan indah dari seorang Sehun dalam semua kemuliaannya. Dia adalah Dewa Yunani. Tubuhnya sangat sempurna. Dan dia menginginkanku!

Dia berjalan ke arahku dan mengambil tepian kausku, melepaskannya melewati kepalaku. Dia menjalankan jari-jarinya di punggungku dan bersandar untuk menggigiti leherku, di bawah cuping telingaku.

"Ssehunh," gumamku.

"Santai, baby." Dia bekerja dengan cepat pada celana dan celana dalamku, mendorong tangannya di antara kain dan pantatku, mencubitnya lalu perlahan meluncurkan mereka turun ke kaki ku.

Oh, tangannya sangat hebat!

Dia berdiri lagi, mengangkat tubuhku dan tiba-tiba aku terayun di lengannya. Aku mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya, dan dia mencium bibirku lembut ketika menurunkanku ke ranjang.

"Demi Tuhan, kau cantik, Lu," bisikannya menyumbat tenggorokanku, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menutup mata dan berpegangan pada selimut yang ada di bawahku.

"Mari kita temukan tato-tato itu."

Aku tersenyum ketika dia mencium dan menjilat dadaku, lalu melenguh ketika dia menarik satu putingku dengan keras ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulum dengan lidah ahlinya.

Petir menyambar langsung di antara pahaku, dan pinggulku meliuk atas keinginan mereka sendiri. Aku mengerang namanya dan memilin rambut lembutnya di jariku.

"Hush, baby," dia menyentuh putingku yang lain dan memelintir dengan ibu jarinya.

"Oh, Tuhan!"

Respon tubuhku padanya sangat luar biasa. Aku merasakan dia tersenyum di kulitku, dan dia bergerak turun, tiba-tiba menggulingkan ku ke kanan. "Apa yang kita punya di sini?"

"Mungkin tato yang lain?" suaraku pecah ketika dia membelai pinggul kiriku yang kemudian beralih ke bahuku.

"Tulisan apa ini, baby?"

Itu adalah tulisan, seperti semua tato ku, yang berada di tulang rusukku, tapi aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengingat, untuk bernafas dan untuk berkata.

"Luhan, apa arti tulisan ini?" dia menciumi tiap tulisan itu dengan lembut, lengannya memeluk pinggulku, bertumpu pada sikunya.

"Itu artinya, 'Berbahagialah untuk saat ini'."

Aku mengerang, lalu melanjutkan. "'Saat ini adalah hidupmu'."

"Dalam bahasa apa?" jari-jarinya menyapu tulisan itu sekarang. Oh wow.

"Sansekerta."

"Mmmm...Berpindah ke perutmu."

Aku menurutinya dan mengerang ketika dia mencium bahuku, turun ke tulang punggungku dan mulai ke bawah, ke bawah, ke bawah.

"Ya Tuhan, mulutmu terasa sangat baik," erangku dan aku merasakan dia tersenyum di atas kulit sensitif ku.

"Dan ini?" dia menggigiti kulit di antara bahu dan tulang belikatku.

"Bahasa Yunani."

"Apa artinya, cantik?" Oh, Tuhan, tangannya berada di mana-mana, kulitku seperti terbakar, dan dia ingin aku berbicara?

"Mencintai dengan sangat."

"Kau sangat seksi, Lu."

"Kau membuatku merasa sangat seksi, Sehun."

Dia menggigiti alur ke punggung bawahku. "Tidak ada tato di belakang?" aku merasakan senyumnya.

"Sial, tidak." Responku.

Mulutnya terbuka, ciuman basah di pantat kiriku, lalu sebelah kanan, dan kemudian aku mendengar nafasnya tertahan.

"Ya Tuhan, baby."

Dia menggigiti paha atasku, tepat di bawah pantat kananku dan aku hampir datang di ranjang.

"Tenang. Yang ini apa?"

Aku tersenyum. "Sebuah tato."

"Oh, kau anak pintar." Dia menampar pantatku, keras dan aku melenguh.

"Ah!" aku melihatnya dan terkejut, mataku melebar dan dia menyeringai.

"Apa artinya?" dia menaikkan alisnya, menantangku untuk menjawab, dan aku menelan ludah.

Brengsek, tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah menamparku sebelumnya. Ini sangat…seksi.

"Kebahagiaan adalah sebuah perjalanan," bisikku. "Bahasa Perancis."

Dia mengerang dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Aku berbaring, telentang di ranjang dan menikmati gigitan dan ciuman Sehun meninggalkan tubuh bagian atas dan turun ke kakiku. Dia berhenti dan memberikan lekukan di kaki kananku ekstra perhatian spesial lagi, membuatku menyeringai dan ingin menutup kakiku dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba dia membalikkan tubuhku dan dia meraih kaki kiri ku, menekuk lututku, dan mencium pergelangan kakiku, perlahan naik ke atas. Sangat mengherankan, dia seperti menyembah kulitku. Matanya memicing ketika dia menangkap pemandangan pusarku yang tertindik, tapi kemudian matanya menjadi gelap ketika dia melihat kejantananku.

"Oh, sayang, apa ini?"

Aku mulai merespon dengan jawaban cerdas tatoku, tapi itu tertahan di tenggorokanku ketika dia membungkukkan kepala seksi itu dan menghujani satu kata di kejantananku dengan ciuman ringan.

"Itu artinya, 'Ampunan' dalam bahasa Italia."

Dia memberikan satu ciuman basah lalu merangkak naik, menciumi hati berwarna perak di perutku, naik ke tulang dadaku, sampai dia bertumpu pada sikunya di sisi kepalaku dan dia merapikan poniku. Matanya bersinar dengan kebutuhan, mulutnya terbuka, dan aku belum pernah merasa begitu menginginkan, sangat membutuhkan seseorang dalam hidupku.

"Apakah kau punya ide bagaimana menakjubkannya dirimu?" dia menggosokkan hidungnya di hidungku dan menjilat pinggiran bibirku dengan lembut. Nafasku terengah-engah. "Tidak semenakjubkan dirimu yang membuatku merasa seperti itu."

"Oh, Tuhanku, baby, aku menginginkanmu." Aku merasakan ereksinya dan aku memiringkan pinggulku.

"Ya." Aku menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

Dia meraih ke bawah di antara kami dan dengan lembut meletakkan jarinya ke arah hole ku. Tubuhku melengkung dan terkejut ketika aku merasakannya sampai ke jari-jariku. Mulut laparnya berada di tubuhku sekarang, menciumku dengan keras dan dalam, dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan jarinya menyelinap masuk ke hole sempitku dan dia menggeram di bibirku.

"Shit, kau sangat sempit Lu."

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu."

Dia memasukkan jarinya keluar dan masuk di hole ku, lalu dia menambahkan lagi jari-jarinya dan kupikir aku akan mati karena sensasi di sekitar tubuhku.

Aku mencengkeram pantatnya dan mengangkat tulang pinggulku. "Sekarang."

"Tunggu."

 _Apa? Tunggu?!_

Tiba-tiba dia berpindah ke sisi ranjang untuk meraih celana pendeknya dan menarik sebuah bungkusan foil keluar dari saku belakangnya. Aku tersenyum ketika dia menyobeknya, matanya mengunciku dan dia menggulungnya di atas kejantanannya.

Dia menindihku, bersiap di depanku. Jariku menyusuri tulang belakang menuju rambutnya, dan menaikan kakiku, memiringkan tulang pinggulku. Dia menggosokkan hidungnya padaku dan dengan perlahan, oh amat sangat perlahan, masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

"Oh Shit," aku terengah, ketika dia menutup matanya rapat dan menempelkan dahinya di dahiku.

"Luhan," dia berbisik terbata-bata.

Dia mendorong ke dalam, sepenuhnya dan berhenti. Ketika aku mulai menggerakkan pinggulku, dia menghentikanku, memicingkan matanya.

"Tunggu."

Aku hanya ingin bergerak, aku ingin dia bergerak keluar masuk tubuhku, membuatku meledak di sekelilingnya, dan dia terlihat sangat tenang. Aku menekan otot kejantananku, hanya sekali, dan ini dia.

"Shit!" bisiknya dan dia mulai bergerak keluar masuk, menambah kecepatan. Aku menggerakkan pinggulku dan kami membangun irama yang indah. Bibirnya menciumku lagi, tubuhnya meluncur dan melilitku, dan tangannya menangkup kepalaku, memilin rambutku.

Jari ku meluncur di punggungnya dan dia menarik tangannya turun ke dadku, lalu ke pinggulku, dan akhirnya mengaitkan lututku di lengannya, membuka diriku lebih lebar, dan aku merasakan diriku menjadi lebih kencang, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri, dan aku membenamkan wajahku di lehernya.

"Ya, baby, keluarkan." Dan aku melakukannya, mengejang di sekelilingnya.

"ahhkk, ssehunhh!"

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan dia menegang dan mendorong ke dalam tubuhku dua kali, dan dia mengeluarkannya di dalam.

"Luu..!"

Nafasku yang terengah mulai mereda dan penglihatanku mulai menjadi jelas, dan aku memeluk Sehun. Jariku meluncur di rambutnya yang lembut, dan melihatnya bernafas.

"Maaf, aku berat. Aku akan bergerak satu jam lagi." Dia tidak bergerak, hanya tersenyum.

"Kau hebat," bisikku dan meneruskan memilin rambutnya.

"Hanya hebat?" dahinya berkerut dan menarik keluar dari tubuhku, memutuskan koneksi kami. Dia melepaskan kondomnya, dan berbaring di sampingku, menarikku ke pelukannya.

"Okay, kau lebih dari hebat."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" dia bertanya, serius.

"Aku…," aku mencari kata-kata. "Luar biasa."

"Ya, kau luar biasa." Dia menciumku lembut. "Jadi mengapa dalam bahasa yang berbeda?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan memalingkan wajah, tapi dia menarik daguku kembali.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain tahu artinya kecuali aku yang memberitahukan."

"Siapa orang yang beruntung itu, Tuan Xi?" dia menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau," bisikku.

"Dan?"

"Kau."

Dia terkejut. "Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Punggung tangannya membelai pipiku, lalu ibu jarinya membelai bibir bawahku dan aku menggigitnya.

"Oh, kau ingin bermain kasar?"

"Mungkin nanti."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, baby?" _Oh, dia sangat manis._

"Kupikir aku harus mandi." Aku menyeringai kepadanya dan bangkit, menggoncang ranjang dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Aku suka pantatmu, Lu."

Aku tertawa, berbalik dan terkekeh, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Sebaiknya kau bergabung bersamaku sebelum aku memakai semua air panasnya!"

Aku tidak percaya bagaimana aku merasa tenang dengan Sehun, apalagi telanjang. Aku belum pernah, walaupun hanya berjalan telanjang seperti itu bukanlah hal besar. Klienku melakukan ini sepanjang waktu, dan aku mengagumi kepercayaan diri mereka, tapi tidak denganku. Sampai hari ini. Sampai dengannya.

"Aku suka pantatmu, Lu." kata-kata yang dia ucapkan sebelum dia tergesa turun dari ranjang untuk bergabung denganku di kamar mandi membuatku tersenyum. Dia menyukai pantat penuhku, tatoku, lekuk tubuhku. Kelihatannya dia paling suka dengan lekuk tubuhku. Aku meliriknya di kamar mandi dan tersenyum. _Oh, dia tampan_. Dia menggosok rambutnya, dan aku menuangkan sabun cair di tanganku dan mulai membasuh punggungnya.

"Mmm…," dia mengerang dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bawah shower untuk membilas rambutnya.

"Seberapa sering kau berolahraga?" tanyaku.

"Hampir setiap hari," jawabnya dan berbalik, menuangkan sabun wangi ke telapak tangannya. "Berbaliklah."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" dia bertanya ketika mulai memijat bahuku.

"Pertanyaan apa itu?" gumamku.

Aku mendengarnya terkekeh. "Seberapa sering kau berolahraga?"

"Aku melakukannya tiga atau empat kali seminggu ketika jadwalku memungkinkan. Pekerjaanku membutuhkan fisik yang bagus." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Itu berguna untukmu." Suaranya terdengar tulus dan aku melirik ke belakang dan tersenyum.

"Berguna untukmu juga."

Dia memutar-mutar tangannya di punggungku dan turun ke bawah, lalu melangkah memutariku sehingga punggungku berada dalam guyuran air dan dia mulai memijat tubuh bagian depanku.

"Kau punya tangan yang hebat," bisikku dan menjepitkan diriku di pinggulnya.

"Kau punya kulit yang bagus," responnya. Tangannya menyentuh putingku, kemudian turun ke bawah.

Dia menggerakkan satu tangan menuruni perutku dan menyentuh kejantananku dengan satu jarinya. Dia memundurkanku menyentuh dinding dan menarik cuping telingaku di antara giginya.

"Ahhhk!"

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu di sini, baby, tapi tidak ada kondom di sini." Aku merasakan seringaiannya dan aku melihat ke atas, ke mata birunya.

Ya. Aku memang seorang pria, namun pada kenyataannya ada beberapa pria yang memiliki keistimewaan, dan aku termasuk dari salah satu mereka. Jadi aku harus berhati-hati dalam melakukan 'itu'.

Sebelum dia dapat menyelinapkan jarinya masuk ke dalam ku, aku memegang tangannya dan membawanya ke bibirku, menarik jarinya dengan mulutku, dan menghisapnya keras. Pupil matanya membesar dan dia menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih baik." Tanganku membelai dadanya, turun ke perut dan pinggulnya.

Aku berlutut dan berada sejajar dengan kejantanannya yang sangat keras dan hebat. Tanganku membungkusnya, menggerakkannya ke atas dan ke bawah, aku mendongak melihat matanya.

"Oh shitt, baby." Dia menutup matanya, menyandarkan kedua tangannya di dinding, dan melihat kenikmatan di wajahnya membuatku terperdaya. Aku bersandar dan menjilat tepian kepalanya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku dan menghisapnya keras.

"Shitt!"

Aku mendorong dan menariknya keluar masuk mulutku, gigiku berada di belakang bibir. Aku menghisap dan menjilat, memutar ujungnya ketika aku menariknya. Dia mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan aku menghisapnya semakin dalam, merasakan ujungnya berada di tenggorokanku.

"Oh shitt, Lu. Hentikan baby, aku akan keluar."

Tapi aku tidak ingin berhenti. Aku terus menyiksanya, membuatnya menjadi gila. Dia memegang kepalaku dan mengerang ketika dia datang, dan aku menelannya dengan cepat.

Aku menyeringai melihatnya terengah-engah, dahinya bersandar di ubin. Ketika dia sudah menormalkan nafasnya, dia melihat ku ke bawah dengan mata indahnya, dan menarikku, menciumku lama dan keras.

"Ayo, keluar dari air." Dia keluar, mematikan shower dan memberikanku handuk yang lembut.

"Apakah kau lapar?" tanyaku.

"Kelaparan." Dia menyeringai kejam dan aku tertawa, membungkus tubuhku dengan handuk ketika aku berjalan ke kamar tidur. Aku mengamati kaus abu-abunya di lantai dan meraihnya. Aku  
menjatuhkan handuk dan menarik kaus itu masuk lewat kepalaku. Mmmm… baunya seperti dia.

Tidak perlu memakai celana dalam. Aku terkekeh pada keberanianku dan berputar menemukan Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu, handuk mengelilingi pinggulnya dan matanya menatapku.

"Itu beberapa pertunjukan, Lu."

"Senang kau menyukainya," balasku dengan senyuman. "Ayo, kita akan menemukan sesuatu untuk dimakan di dapur."

Aku menunggunya menggunakan celana pendeknya – tanpa celana dalam! – dan kami turun ke lantai bawah. Sehun duduk di kursi bar dan melihatku di dapur.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kita punya." Kataku malu-malu. "Ini adalah wilayah Kyungsoo. Hmm… Caesar salad?" Aku memegang mangkuk keluar dari lemari pendingin dan dia mengangguk. Aku menyiapkan untuk kami berdua, kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi kau sama sekali tidak memasak?" tanyanya. Aku meringis. "Aku bisa, aku hanya memilih untuk tidak melakukannya. Kyungsoo selalu bersamaku, dan dia suka memasak, jadi itu berjalan untuk kami berdua."

Ketika menyebutkan namanya, aku mendengar pintu depan terbuka. "Lu?" panggilnya.

"Aku di dapur," panggilku kembali.

"Kau bersama temanmu?"

"Ya."

"Okay, pergi tidur. Sampai jumpa besok." Aku mendengar suara langkahnya di tangga. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melihatku. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin dia mengalami hari yang buruk."

"Mungkin," aku menjawab dan mengernyit, tapi kemudian mengangkat bahu. Aku akan menanyakan itu padanya besok. Aku pikir dia pasti akan penasaran untuk mengintip Sehun, tapi melihat kami berdua setengah telanjang, aku merasa lega. Aku sangat tidak ingin orang lain melihat Sehun tanpa pakaiannya. Aku membersihkan sedikit kotoran dan menaruhnya di pencuci piring, lalu kembali dan menyandarkan siku ku di meja konter.

"Apakah kau akan tinggal denganku malam ini?" tanyaku.

Mata Sehun melebar dan dia tersenyum. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya berdiri dan berjalan ke bar ke arahku. Tanpa menyentuhku dia menunduk dan dengan lembut menyentuhkan bibirnya di bibirku. Astaga, dimana aku menemukan pria ini? "Aku akan senang tinggal di sini malam ini," bisiknya di bibirku. Oh, itu adalah bisikan seksi yang dia lakukan dengan baik.

"baiklah, bagus." bisikku kembali.

Tiba-tiba dia berbalik memunggungi ku dan berkata, "Naiklah."

"Apa?"

"Naik ke punggungku, kita ke atas." Dia memposisikan lengannya di belakang seperti dia ingin menangkapku dan aku tertawa ketika melompat ke punggungnya, melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya dan kaki ku terkait di pinggulnya.

Aku menunduk dan menarik telinganya di antara gigiku dan dia mulai naik ke atas, tanpa kesulitan menaikinya dan kami berdua tertawa seperti orang gila ketika dia berhenti di samping ranjang dan membuka seprainya. Aku memekik ketika dia tanpa peringatan menjatuhkan ku di ranjang.

"Kau tahu," dia berkata, wajahnya berubah serius, ketika dia berbaring di sampingku.

"Apa?" tanyaku, sarkastik.

Ujung jarinya menyentuh kerah kausnya. "Kau tidak pernah bertanya padaku jika kau meminjam kausku."

"Apakah tidak?" aku melebarkan mataku dan menggigit bibir. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kau tidak bertanya. Sangat tidak sopan."

"Maafkan aku. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya padamu?" aku mencoba untuk terlihat menyesal.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku sangat tersinggung."

Dia masih terlihat sangat serius dan aku sudah sangat ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi aku masih sangat menikmati permainan kami.

"Bisakah aku membelikanmu yang baru?" tanyaku.

"Well, aku sangat sangat suka yang satu itu."

"Oh," aku menggigit bibirku lagi dan mendorongnya ke belakang. "Bisakah aku mengambil gambarnya dan memberikan padamu?"

Aku melonggarkan celana pendeknya dan dia menaikkan pinggulnya sehingga aku bisa menariknya turun ke kakinya, ereksinya terbebas. Aku mengambil sebuah kondom dari dalam saku dan menyobeknya.

"Tidak," bisiknya, "Itu tidak sama." \

"Hmm…" aku menggulung pengaman di atas kejantanannya dan mengangkangi pinggulnya. Aku menatapnya, menyipitkan mataku seperti aku sedang berpikir sangat keras mencoba untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Well," aku menyilangkan tanganku dan memegang pinggiran kaus abu-abu lembutnya, menariknya ke atas kepala. "Aku kira lebih baik aku mengembalikannya."

Aku menyerahkan kaus itu padanya tapi dia melemparkannya ke lantai. Dia duduk sehingga wajah kami sejajar. Dia memegang pantatku dan mengangkat ku di atas kejantanannya dan aku meluncur turun ke atas dirinya.

"Shit, baby, kau sudah sangat tegang."

"Permainan kecil tadi membuatku terangsang."

Dia menggeram dan menciumiku, membimbingku naik dan turun dengan tangannya di belakangku. Aku meletakkan tanganku di bahunya dan mendorongnya, dia berbaring di ranjang. Aku menunduk dan menciumnya dengan lembut, pinggulku tetap bergerak, tangannya berada di pantatku. Lalu aku duduk tegak, dan mulai benar-benar bergerak, merasakan bagaimana dalam rasanya, menegang di sekelilingnya. Tangannya menyusuri perutku untuk menggoda putingku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ahhk!" aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menggeseknya lebih keras, lebih cepat, merasa tubuhku mengetat dan aku sudah hampir sampai.

"Datang untukku baby," tangannya mencengkeram pinggulku, mendorongku turun ke tubuhnya lebih keras dan lebih keras, dan aku meledak di sekelilingnya.

Sebelum aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk turun, Sehun kembali bergerak dari bawah, mendorong untuk menelungkup. Dia bersandar di punggungku. Dia mencium leher belakangku dan tato ku. Dia memisahkan kedua kaki ku dengan satu tangannya kemudian dia masuk ke dalamku lagi.

"Oh, Tuhan!"

"Oh, baby kau terasa sangat nikmat." Dia menumpukan tubuhnya di kepalan tangannya di sampingku dan mendorong ke dalam ku lagi dan lagi, memukul titik nikmatku, mengirimkan percikan api kenikmatan ke dalam diriku. Aku merasa diriku di orong ke tepian lagi dan aku meneriakkan nama Sehun ketika aku datang, orgasme mencengkeram tubuhku dan meremas ku sampai kering. Dia meneriakkan namaku ketika dia menemukan kenikmatannya sendiri dan ambruk di atasku.

"Wow." Aku menggumam di bantal dan aku merasakan senyumannya di punggungku.

"Apa itu tadi?"

"Wow." Kataku lagi, tidak menggerakkan kepalaku. Dia menggigit bahuku dan aku memekik kecil, mendorongnya turun dari tubuhku. Dia tertawa geli ketika melepas pengamannya dan membungkus tubuh kami dengan selimut. Menarikku ke lengannya, dadanya di punggungku.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mendengarmu."

"Aku berkata, 'itu tadi biasa saja'."

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak dan memelukku erat. "Well, sial, kupikir kita perlu mandi lagi." Aku tertawa dan meringkuk di lengannya, mengistirahatkan kepalaku di dadanya.

"Besok, aku mengantuk."

"Mungkin kita akan saling menyembuhkan insomnia."

"Itu pantas untuk dicoba." Aku menguap lalu mencium dadanya.

"Tidurlah, baby."

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Kyaaa...akhirnya ada adegan enceh juga :D**

 **Luhan di korea, Sehun ngalay (?)**

 **Wkwkwk, selamat menikmati kode-kodean dari HunHan :'v**

 **Oke, sipp.**

 **Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa baca juga My wife and My fault.**

 **See you soon^^**


End file.
